


Belle in Love

by belizafryler, EmilieBrown



Series: This Is Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anger, Animal Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breaking and Entering, Childhood Friends, Condoms, Denial, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Home Alone, Lingerie, Maids, Physical Abuse, Poison, Power Outage, Pregnancy, Slow Build, Snow Storm, Snowed In, Spring, cover bunnies contest, fireplace, kite - Freeform, purple flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago Marcus Gold broke Belle French's heart, now he's back in her life and the two must work together. Belle as his maid to pay off her fathers debt and he as the employer. Belle and Marcus slowly start to fall in love again, unbeknownst to them, there be trouble on the horizon. Will the couple have their happily ever after or will they die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/gifts), [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years ago Marcus Gold broke Belle French's heart, now he's back in her life and the two must work together. Belle as his maid to pay off her fathers debt and he as the employer. Belle and Marcus slowly start to fall in love again, unbeknownst to them, there be trouble on the horizon. Will the couple have their happily ever after or will they die trying?

 

When I imagined living with Mr. Gold all those years ago, I never imagined I'd be his maid. I imagined something a bit more romantic, something like a fairy-tale per say. A long time ago when I was a wee child, I met this mysterious Mr. Gold. When he first came to my home, I was about ten years old. I was old enough to know that he wasn't really a force to be reckoned with, but I was  _just_ young enough not to care. He was nice to me, so why shouldn't I be nice to him? When I first laid eyes on him I was, as a young impressionable child.

I liked this mystery, I wanted to know him, I wanted to know the beast that everyone claimed him to be. I don't think I really saw the truly angry side of him like others did, he was always kind and considerate to me. He seemed to not be a beast to children. I could tell that he and my father didn't get along, but most people didn't get along with my father. I didn't blame them because my father was an abusive alcoholic and rarely ever paid his bills. It was only thanks to my mother that we even stayed afloat but then my mother died and that changed everything.

My father became more abusive and I looked forward to Mr. Gold's visits. I think he only came to my father's shop to see me. He always brought me a book that he thought I would like, my favourite book from him was Beauty and the Beast. He brought me a purple flower with the books. Each flower was different and I know he didn't get them from my father's shop. I never did get the chance to ask him where they came from. In fact to this day I still have them, I have them in books, pressed and safe. Every now and then I would look at the flowers and think of the moment I got them, his face when he gave them to me, the little crinkles in his eyes, his eyes that I loved so much, Marcus Gold was my childhood crush and he always would be, but I had no way of knowing that that would change. For, you see I always saw him every week but then one day when I was fifteen our relationship changed.

Marcus stopped coming to the shop. He sent his henchman Dove to collect the rent and every time I saw him in town, he would turn around and walk the other way or cross the street. it was obvious he was avoiding me. I just didn't know why and it hurt me. He was my childhood friend. Mr. Gold was my brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness.

That was almost five years ago. Four years ago, everything changed. I saw Mr. Gold -  _My_  Marcus - with a child, maybe a year old. It was then that I knew he would never return my affection. He would never come to care for me as I had him. The discovery nearly killed me. I got over it, somehow, or at least masked it well enough to give Mr. Gold the nerve to ask me to be his nanny. Of course, I refused. I could never be in Mr. Gold's life, mothering a child that wasn't mine.

Somehow, Mr. Gold got me in his life anyway- He had my father in debt, and now it was my job to pay it off. I worked as a maid for him and his son - Baedan. Baedan was an adorable child. He looked a lot like his father. He had the same brown eyes and the soft brown hair. I never did ask what happened with Bae's mother and perhaps I should have sooner because in a way it caused a rift between us. I was holding my misery and anger that I felt for what happened years ago against him and I shouldn't. I was a child who had a crush on the man who was kind to me. My feelings towards him were not the same as his for me, and I shouldn't have held the grudge as long as I did, but he was my best friend and he broke my heart.

The man who broke my heart for the first time would always hold a piece of it. It was natural, was it not? I tried to forget him, in books and in my work - I was a librarian, before I became his maid - but nothing worked. Not even having my friends, Ariel, Jefferson, Viktor, Ruby, and Gaston around me helped. It was a rough year, that first year I saw him with Baedan. Eventually, it got easier as I saw him and the child go about their lives. On principle, Mr. Gold was still ignoring me, except to give me directions about cleaning his precious house. It was a pink Victorian, and he rode around in a stylish brown Cadillac. I remember the first - and last - time I rode in that car.

_A man drove up to me when I was walking on the street, in a shiny brown Cadillac. I didn't know who it was until he rolled the window down and asked me if I needed a ride._

" _Mr. Gold!" I had said, my heart tightening with excitement as I had gotten into the car._

" _Hey, Belle." Mr. Gold gave me a lopsided grin - that I somehow knew he reserved for me. It was nice - really,_ really  _nice - to feel wanted, and Mr. Gold always made me feel like I was wanted._

" _How are you?" I had asked, nervous about the revelation I was contemplating sharing with him._

" _I'm good, Belle." Another thing I liked about Mr. Gold was that he always called me by my name, as if he wanted to make sure I knew he was talking to me. "How are you, dearie?" he asked me next._

" _I…" I started, suddenly nervous._

" _What is it, Belle?" Mr. Gold hadn't started the car yet, so he was able to put his hand on my thigh, making me impulsive and unable to think straight._

" _I love you, Marcus Gold. I feel like I always have." I whispered, not bearing to look him in the eye. If I had, would I have saved myself from all these years of pain? I didn't know, wouldn't know. It's not like I could ask him that now._

" _Oh, sweetheart…" Mr. Gold said. "You can't, I'm a mean old man."_

" _You never show me the bad side! How can I help but love you for that, and that alone?" I asked him, daring to look up. His eyes were cold and steely. Nothing like the eyes I had fallen in love with._

" _Belle, you need to go." Mr. Gold said, his voice shaking slightly._

" _No! I want you, to tell me that you don't feel the same way about me and THEN I will go!" I argued._

" _I can't, sweetheart. But you must- must leave." Mr. Gold's voice was so stern I couldn't help but shiver._

_As I unbuckled the seat belt, I looked him in the eye. "You made your choice, Marcus Gold. And now you have to live with it. You will regret it, the rest of your life, but that won't be my fault." I said, my voice shaking with emotion as I got out of the car._

I have nightmares and that scene was a nightmare, not reality and I hope something like that never come _s_  to pass _._   _The_  last time I saw Gold personally and not in my dreams before he approached me to work for him was years and years ago and for him to show back up in my life after he started ignoring me when I was fifteen is just tragic and heart wrenching, I loved the man but I can't help but think he has an ulterior motive  _as to_ why he just suddenly out of no where wants me back into his life _. In_ my opinion the man dug his grave and now he wants to fix things but the way he goes about it is not right and I feel like he doesn't know how to do it _,_ but I don't think I could ever trust him again after what he did.

About a couple of weeks after I started working for him, I noticed a change in him, he wasn't acting like the Mr. Gold I knew, but then again years had passed since our friendly times together. It was evening time and I was cleaning the house _. I_ was in the hallways dusting, Baedan was asleep in bed and Mr. Gold was in his study _. I_ was in the hall by his study, the door was cracked open just a smidge where I could see in the room _. He_ was sitting in his leather chair at his desk, a book opened and a glass of whisky b _eside_ him _. In_ his hand he had a purple flower and he brought it up and smelt it _. He_   _leaned_ back and closed his eyes and I could see the tears coming.

"Oh, I've broken you beyond repair, haven't I my love _? I_ really am a beast, I never intended to be one to you." He had said aloud, it made me feel a little sorry for him but he probably had no one but himself to blame. I didn't know who he was talking about _, but_ I was one hundred percent sure he was talking about Baedan's mother, _. I_ mean who else would he be talking about _?_  I never asked about what happened to his wife because surely the woman was his wife but with what I know about the man _,_  he doesn't do things halfway _. He_ was more or less married to Baedan's mother and he probably lost her making a stupid mistake _. It's_ funny how his mistakes cost him the ones closest to him. I just stood there at the door watching him for awhile before  _i_ decided it was probably best that I leave before he caught me _._  I would see first hand the beast that everyone talks about. Moving away from the door slowly _,_  I made my way to the stairs and started to dust there while I silently thought about what I had witnessed _._

it made me curious that's for sure but I also knew the man wouldn't do something without a reason even if it was a stupid reason.  _When I was_ done with m _y m_ aidly duties for the night I put all my stuff back up _,_ making sure to put the child lock back around the handles of the cabinet _. I_ was heading to my given room when I heard the  _s_ o _unds o_ f Mr. Gold's cane. By the sounds of it, he was entering the very room I was in, standing back up at my spot by the sink, I turned around and stopped _._ Mr. Gold was leaning against the doorframe, his cane in one hand and h _is whiskey glass in the other. His_  eyes were bloodshot _._

"Good evening, Mr. Gold. I have done my duties  _so_ if you don't need me I shall retire to my room." I told him _. He_ nodded his head and I left the room _,_  but I could feel his eyes on me as I left the room _._

Something inside me made me wish that Mr. Gold had opened up to me, just then.  _I_ quickly shoved that away - I didn't care what Mr. Gold thought anymore, right? I couldn't. He didn't care about me the way I cared for him, and I shouldn't, wouldn't, allow myself to think otherwise.

Baedan, for the most part, was a lovely child and I wished he were mine. I  _often_ pretended that his lips would form the word "Mama" instead of "Belle" when he told me goodnight _._  It's funny, how he was the very reason I'd lost hope all those years ago, and yet I wanted him as my own. It didn't matter, though, for that could never be. I didn't make it out of my new home often because when I did I would get th _ose_ looks and people would talk behind my back, especially when I was carrying young Baedan _._

it's like the town had this one idea planted in their head about _ou_ r _r_ elationship but it wasn't the truth, I knew they thought I was Mr. Gold's  _whore. To_ them that's what I was but it was the farthest from the truth, our relationship was not sexual nor was it cutesy or fluffy _._

I was his employer nothing more _. The_ talk of the town was different and most people had believed it. I had lost friends a couple of months after I was  _empl_ o _yed by_ Mr. Gold. Ruby was the biggest loss _._ I thought we were best friends but it would seem that wa _sn't_ the case _. She_ was the one that I would have never expected to leave me, but she did _. She_ didn't want to hear it, she'd rather believe the rumours of the town than her own friend _. What_ was that quote I was told by Jefferson along while ago _?_   _He_ told me fake friends believe in  _rumors_   _and_ real friends believe in you _,_  and I never realized how true that was until Ruby wanted nothing to do with me _. It_ was heartbreaking _._  I trusted her to stick by me _,_   _but_ she didn't and she never would _._

I was happy with just, Jefferson, Viktor, Gaston and Ariel, they stuck by me and never once betrayed me _. I_ know I could trust them.

When I was Mr. Gold's employee for about six months everything changed, something tragic  _happened._  I could never look at my father the same way ever again, I was glad I had precious Baedan with me for comfort _._ Mr Gold was out of town and was not aware what happened _,_  and he would not find out for months, but once he got back everything changed between us. My name is Belle French and this is the story of how I fell in love with Marcus Gold, all over again.


	2. A New Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years ago Marcus Gold broke Belle French's heart, now he's back in her life and the two must work together. Belle as his maid to pay off her fathers debt and he as the employer. Belle and Marcus slowly start to fall in love again, unbeknownst to them, there be trouble on the horizon. Will the couple have their happily ever after or will they die trying?

 

 

 

** Belle in Love: A New Danger  
**

_Emilie Brown and Kindleheartzyou_

 

It was a snowy morning and nineteen year old Belle French was making her way to the library, she had little Baedan wrapped up in his coat and snowsuit, Belle had him covered with a blanket to keep the winter chill from him precious little face. Once she entered the library she pulled the child away from her and unbundled him so he didn't get too warm in the heat of the Library. Once the lad was free of his winter attire Belle stuffed it in in his diaper bag and grabbed his hand, she walked to the children's section of the library and pulled out Clifford the Big Red Dog, it seemed to be Baedan's favourite book. Baedan smiled at her and she sat down, the toddler sitting in her lap. Belle started to read to the boy and he giggled and pointed to certain parts of the books, he really liked Cleo the purple poodle. After she was done reading to the lad she went to get more children books for when they returned home. Grabbing a pile of children's books she knew that Baedan would like she went to the counter and Sylvia Goose the mother of the library checked the books out. She gave Belle a rather charming smile. Belle always seemed to like the head Librarian, she was always nice to her when she worked at the library, never one to judge and always seemed to know everything.

"Good afternoon, Miss Belle. How has your day been going?" Sylvia or Mother Goose as most of the patrons dubbed her as asked.

"Oh, it's going, the weather outside is just ghastly, the snow isn't letting up and I heard on the radio that it's only supposed to be getting worse. There's already been two accidents today. Mr. Nottingham got in an accident and Robin said he may never walk again and it also seems Miss Blanchard got in an accident helping a few young children, she came into contact with the apples in the car of the people she was helping and has had a bad allergic reaction. David says she should be alright but Viktor wants to keep her overnight for observation. It's not a good night to be being outside, that's for sure."  
"It would seem not, I hope everyone is alright and no one else gets in anymore accidents. How do you like working for Mr. Gold?" Mother Goose asked her former employer.

"It's fine, I can't complain, he usually just either is working at the shop or is stuck up in his office. It's not the job I would want but I have to take care of Papa's debts. Watching Badean isn't bad, he's a sweet kid." Belle said as she looked at the child in her arms.

"I imagine not, but at least Bae has a female in his life, children are precious and this boy is no different. He's lucky he has a papa and you in his life." Belle continued to talk to Sylvia Goose for a couple of more minutes before she excused herself to leave, she took the bags that carried the books and bundles up Baedan again and headed to Mr. Gold's shop, the man would be leaving soon to go out of town on business and he was taking Baedan with him.

Once Belle was outside of the warmth of the Library she made her way through the windy snow to the shop. She walked through the door, Baedan on her hip. "Hi, Papa." Baeden chirped, causing Mr. Gold to look up from his paperwork behind the counter.

"Well hello there, good sir." Mr. Gold's smile whenever he saw his son could light the universe individually. It was truly a beautiful smile. Belle remembered the days when the recipient of that smile had been her and,  _oh,_ remembering hurt. But it was good to remember, the counteract of it hurt worse - to forget what they'd shared would have been miserable.

Belle looked around the shop, tidying up a little after she'd put Baedan down and he'd run up to his father.

"How was your day?" Mr. Gold asked Baedan.

"Good," he said. "Belle and I read loads." he looked up at Belle proudly.

"That's great, Bae." Mr. Gold said indulgently, a pleasant smile on his face.

She wasn't sure why, but whenever Baedan spent time with her, Mr. Gold overly praised him. Belle wasn't sure what to make of it. She was glad that her employer approved what her and Baedan have, even if it was kind of a you work for me or your dad loses everything deal. Belle walked around the shop knowing that Baedan would be comfortable with his papa. Going over to a shelf that helped antique books Belle gently took one of the shelf and opened it, she nearly gasped aloud when she saw what it was, it was the original Beauty and the Beast. How on earth did Gold have it. Of course Belle shouldn't be to surprised, this is an antique shop and Gold tended to have lots of older stuff, some things people dropped off at the shop not thinking anything of them, but Mr. Gold, he knew the value behind most of his antiques, the man was pretty smart and a sly bastard at that, if he wanted something, he'd get it. No matter the cost to you.

"See something you like, dearie?" The voice of her employer questioned. Belle gave a startled little jump and turned around to Mr. Gold, he was eyeing her and then the book in her hand.

"No, not really, just looking." Belle turned back around and closed the delicate book and put it back to where she got it. Mr Gold was watching her intently, a look on his face she couldn't place, one she had never seen on his face before. It was gone in a matter of seconds, like it had never been there. Mr. Gold made his way around his shop looking things over making sure everything was in order, once he was done the trio left the building to head back to the house. They were all bundled up in Gold's Cadillac as he drove back to the pink Victorian, they were unaware of the eyes that followed them through the storm.

* * *

Belle looked around the house, a sigh escaping her lush pink lips. The room began to spin as she looked up at the closet's door. She saw the dress that she'd worn, all those years ago, when Mr. Gold had left her in the dust. It still brought back the painful memories, and still hurt like hell.

She lifted her hand up, and began to take the dress down. Perhaps she could wear it… But would he know the significance of it? What  _was_ the significance? Was she giving up on him? It had been five years, for God's sake, why should she keep pining after him? He'd not made so much as a single move on her in the time since he'd left her, all the years ago.

She took off her current clothes, and began to dress again, a slow smile on her face. Today, tonight, right now… She would see if she still held his heart. But then like a lightning strike it came back to her. Mr. Gold and Baedan were leaving in a matter of minutes so she couldn't see tonight. She stripped herself of  _that_ dress and was wearing nothing but her navy blue silk matching bra and panties set when the door to her room open, she stood frozen where she was for Mr. Gold stood in the doorway, he had a shocked look on his face that transformed to what Belle would call lust but she knew it wasn't so and she had to have imagined it because it was gone in an instant and Mr. Gold had turned around giving her privacy. Belle quickly reached over to the rocking chair by her window and grabbed her robe and donned it.

"I'm decent Mr. Gold." Belle said, Mr. Gold turned around and looked around the room eyes finally settling on the window looking at the snowy sky outside

"Baedan and I are leaving now, if you need anything just call and let me know. The emergency numbers are on the fridge and I had Dove move some firewood in the house in case the power goes out. You'll have the fireplace to keep you warmth, the thicker winter blankets can be found in the cedar chest by the Christmas tree." Mr. Gold said. Belle followed him out of the room. Baedan ran up to her and attached himself to her leg. Picking the child up Belle gave him a hug and a peck on his nose.

"You be good in New York, Baedan. Be a good boy for your Papa." Belle told him. When she looked up from her attention with the child she could have sworn she saw a look upon Mr. Golds face, one of awe. Mr. Gold exited the house. Motioning for Belle to follow him, she grabbed her over coat and donned it and stepped into her snow boots putting on a warm hat as she did. Bae was all bundled up and ready to go and Gold's Cadillac was all set to go, everything was set for Papa and son to leave. Belle exited the house and stepped in Mr. Gold's footsteps in the snow as she did so, she made it to the vehicle and put the child in the car and buckled him up. She said goodbye to the duet and watched them leave until they were no longer in sight. She turned to make it back up the driveway into the house when someone grabbed her and pushed her flat in the snow and started ripping at her coat, she was struggling and was able to see her attacker and was surprised to see her Papa.

"Papa? Wha-" Her voice was cut off as her father gripped her neck. "Papa, stop!" Belle wheezed, wincing in pain when he didn't just not stop, he pulled the rope from around her waist. "PAPA! STOP!" She screeched, flailing her arms about. She bent her knee down, and then raised it up sharply, hitting her father's crotch area.

"Oh, so the old man's good enough to spread your legs for, but you won't do it for your Papa? I  _raised_ you!" Maurice shouted at her angrily, sprawled out on the snow beside her. She stood and wiped the snow off the robe, tying it back together.

"He has never laid a hand on me, father. Up until now, I could say the same for you." Belle was proud of the way her voice didn't shake- She was an adult now, and she had this situation under control.

"Look at you! He's just gotten done with you!" her papa yelled, motioning his arms to signify her current state of undress.

"No, Papa. You're wrong. But I find it's you who has to explain things to me- What made you do this, papa? I thought you loved me!" And with that final blow, Belle stalked back into the house and called for Dove to take her father off of the premises. Once she had called Dove and made sure all the doors in the house was locked she went to her room and threw on a large t-shirt that had Fairy Tale characters on it and grabbed a pair of pink night pants with little snowmen on them and put them on. She walked to her window and saw Dove pull up and grab her father and basically shove the man in the back of his van and drive off. To anyone else it would look like an abduction but it wasn't.

Walking down the stairs to the den, Belle walked over to the fireplace and started a fire, once it was started she grabbed her second favourite book Rumplestiltskin and sat down on the couch and read it until early the next morning. She was distracted by a flicker of light and then the power going out. Sighing to herself Belle got up from her spot on the couch and grabbed more logs for the fire and threw them in. She sat her book on an end table and made her way up the stairs in a run. Entering her bedroom she grabbed her pillows and her iphone from the charger, she opened her drawer and grabbed the battery pack out and ran back down the stairs, dropping her pillows on the floor and her phone and battery pack on the pillow.

She went to the couch and pulled the cushions off of it and opened it into a bed. Going to the cedar chest Belle pulled some thick sheets out of the chest for the bed and made it up and grabbed a few thick winter blankets and put them on the bed. She put her phone and it's battery pack on the end table and grabbed her pillows and threw them on the bed. Running back up the stairs she grabbed her stuffed bunny Bunnyboo and exited her room, shutting the door behind her. She put Bunnyboo on the couch turned bed and moved her book elsewhere and grabbed a few more logs and threw them in the fireplace just to be on the safe side. Getting under the covers Belle snuggled in and went to bed.

**A/N: I hope you lot enjoy this chapter of Belle in Love. If there's anything you'd like to see let us know by review or PM, we'll be glad to answer you.**

**Also I'm an admin of a facebook group and we're doing a Rumbelle fanfiction contest, if you want to know more then please message and one of us will get back to you. Love ya, lots.**


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years ago Marcus Gold broke Belle French's heart, now he's back in her life and the two must work together. Belle as his maid to pay off her fathers debt and he as the employer. Belle and Marcus slowly start to fall in love again, unbeknownst to them, there be trouble on the horizon. Will the couple have their happily ever after or will they die trying?

**Belle in Love: Discovery**

_Emilie Brown and Kindleheartzyou_

 

Two days later Marcus Gold drove up to his house with his sleeping child in the back seat and saw the amount of snow in his driveway. They were nearly snowed in, driving up through his yard he parked by his porch and exited the vehicle, he went to the back seat and got his child out of the vehicle and shut the door behind him, he walked up to his door as best he could while carrying his child and walking with his cane. He pulled out the house key from his pocket and unlocked the door and entered it. The first thing he noticed was that his house was cold. He set Baedan down and the child ran into the den. He followed his child and the first thing he saw was his maid asleep on the bed that was once a couch. He walked over to her and noticed she was shivering and shaking real bad, he put his hand to her head to check her temperature. The poor girl was sick. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the logs that were sitting by it and tossed them into the fire. Turning around he saw Baedan climbing up into the bed with Belle and snuggle up to her. Marcus walked back to Belle and checked her cell phone, it was dead. It didn't take a genius to know that the power was out and that would explain why Belle never returned any of his calls or answered her phone.

Marcus, for he hadn't been Marc in some time, gently shook Belle, trying to wake her up gently. "Belle? Wake up, dearie." he murmured, a grimace colouring his features. He shouldn't have left her when she could've gotten sick! Worst of all, she  _had_ gotten sick. It was all his fault, and he felt terrible about it. "Waken up, Belle." he said softly again, looking down at her calm features and wishing that she wore them all the time.

Belle peeked an eye open. "Wha' time is it?" she asked groggily, looking around only to find Baedan asleep in her arms. She smiled at the sight of his peaceful face. Looking up in Marcus- No,  _Mr. Gold's_ \- face, she sought out to find the remnants of the man she'd loved- still did. Always would. Surprising herself, she was able to sense the care, the  _love,_ he still felt for her. "Mr. Gold, I, uh… wanted to talk to you.." she mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"And so to get my attention, you nearly freeze yourself? Brilliant idea, dearie." Mr. Gold sneered.

"No, that was an added bonus." Belle snarked in reply. She shifted, making Baedan murmur in protest. She snuggled him closer to her chest, and gestured for Mr. Gold to sit beside her.

He sat, looking over at her in confusion, then, before he could stop her, she was all but in his lap, snuggled up against him.

"Belle?" he asked, confused. Why was she leaning into the monster's touch?

"I'm tired of pretending, Marcus." she told him, looking him straight in the eye. Mr. Gold thought he'd made a noise, something like an "Uh" but, seeing her sigh, he figured he hadn't. She didn't stop, though, but went on to say, "I haven't stopped loving you, and I know that you never felt the same way, but sometimes I really think you might've come to care for me, even if it was just a little. I love taking care of your son, I do, but it kills me that he's not  _our_ son." Belle breathed, snuggling closer to the son in question, burying her face in his hair. "And you're probably going to kick me out, and flee again, but I can't help it, Marcus! I  _love_ you and you- You just left! You never gave me any hope, which was nice, but I thought you really had cared about me for awhile! And then you left, and now you're back,  _with a son that's not mine,_ and I-" Belle broke off as his lips melded to hers.

She turned in his arms, moving to wrap one of her arms around his neck and pull him closer, the other arm still securely around Baedan. Marcus - perhaps he was finally Marc once more - brushed his tongue along the seam of her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth, sliding her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the sheer pleasure he was bringing her. The arm not holding Baedan came up and went through Marcus's hair pulling him closer to her. Marcus started to make a trail of kisses down Belle's neck, Belle arched into his touch and leaned her head to the side. Marcus left little nibble and bite marks on his maid's neck. Coming back up their lips met into another kiss full of passion. Pulling away from the other their foreheads touched and they sat there in silence on the couch bed just looking at the other.

"Don't Belle, don't assume what I feel. My feelings for you are feelings that I am and will be too cowardly to admit." Marcus said slowly getting up from the bed. He backed up and looked at the scene before him. His son and the woman he loves but will not admit his feelings to. "You look like you're sick. I'll be back. Let me get you some canned soup for you to eat." As he walked out of the room Belle realized that eating cold canned soup would not do because of the power outage.

"Marcus! The powers out. How am I going to eat canned soup if it's cold?" Belle hollered to him as he was out of the room. Not hearing a reply Belle lay down against her bed and cuddled with Baedan. Baedan snuggled against her chest, rubbing his face into her bosom. Marcus entered the room with a can of soup and can opener.

"We have a fireplace Belle. I can cook it over the fire." Marcus pointed out to her. Belle shook her head, sighing with regret. She'd come so close, so, so close to her happiness, and then it slipped away from her.. Just like that.

Well, perhaps not. "Marcus," Belle began. "We need to talk." Marcus -  _Mr. Gold_ \- looked away from her piercing gaze, trying not to break down and apologise, smother her with kisses, and be done with it.

"You're right," Marcus agreed. "That was uncalled for, and I apologise - It won't happen again." Marcus said.

Belle wanted to scream, but Baedan was still asleep in her arms. Easing him out of her arms gently, Belle then got up, grabbed Marcus by his lapels and pulled him flush against her.

"You're wrong, Marcus." she told him huskily, her voice a mere whisper in his ear. "It was perfectly called for- I was practically begging you to kiss me. What  _was_ uncalled for is that you stopped," Belle said, her voice dripping with emotion. "And now that you've decided that it won't happen again, I.. I see what you choose." Belle mumbled, letting his straps go with a stinging glance to his face.

"You made your choice, for the second time need I add, and I don't know which is worse; You regretting it forever, or you being happy about it. I'll leave tomorrow, just give me one more night with my… With your son." Belle murmured, her face a world of hurt.

_No!_  Marcus wanted to scream, but he couldn't make a sound. Instead of begging forgiveness at her feet like he needed to, wanted to even, he forced his lips into a tight line. "Fine. He'll be sorry to see you go," Marcus bit out.

"He will? Or will  _you?_ " Belle asked wisely, her voice sharp to mask her hurt.

"We both will." Marcus admitted. Belle nodded sharply once, and then got up and left. She didn't say a word. She made is up the stairs to her room and grabbed a suitcase and opened it. She started shoving her clothes in it. She didn't know where she would go. There's no way she would go back to her father. Ruby and her weren't even friends. Ariel had company so she was a no. Jefferson and Alice were dealing with their child and Viktor was too busy at the hospital working. There was always Gaston. Her best friend since childhood. That's it she would go to Gaston.

Closing her suitcase she zipped it up with force and dragged it down the stairs. She walked to the bed in the den. Mr. Gold was still in the exact spot she left him. She rushed past him and that's when he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Where do you expect to go Belle and how do you expect to get there? The roads are dangerous. You wouldn't be able to make it, even if you were to walk."

"I don't care. I'll walk if I have to." Belle yanked her arm from Marcus's grasp and proceeded to rush to the front door. She put on her boots and her coat. Wrapped in a scarf and donned her Mickey Mouse gloves and hat. She opened the door and exited the house. She refused to look back. She made it halfway to the drive before Mr. Gold grabbed her arm. Great he followed her out of the house. "Gold! I am doing this and you have no say in the matter. I'm leaving." She whirled around facing him.

"I beg to differ, dearie. You signed a contract. You're staying here and if you don't your father will have lost the shop and his home. We both know you don't want that to happen." Belle just looked at her employer contemplating. He was right. She didn't want her father to lose his home or his shop, even after what he attempted to do. He was still her father.

"Fine. Once this is all paid off I'm leaving and you'll never see me again." Belle seethed stomping back to the house, muttering things as she did. Once she made it back into the house she took off her winter apparel and made her way to the living room. She however didn't get far because she started to get dizzy. Hearing the concern of her employer she turned around and fell. She felt the comforting arms of his envelope her and then all she saw after that was darkness.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit." Marcus cursed, thankful Baedan was still asleep so he couldn't hear the curses. The last thing he needed was his son to start cursing. "Belle, Belle please, please wake up." Marcus pleaded, a pained look on his face.

_Belle felt absolutely nothing as she looked on, watching as Marcus cared for - her that wasn't her - She didn't know what was going on, but somehow she could see herself and Marcus. She was having an out of body experience, that was it! Belle watched as Marcus cursed himself, and wished she could reach out and tell him that she was right there, that she was okay._

About four, maybe five, minutes later, Belle blinked her eyes open. Marcus hadn't noticed, so she shifted to her side slightly, moaning in pain from her movements.

"Belle! You're up." Marcus -  _No. Mr. Gold -_ said anxiously.

"Yes." Belle bit out, her cerulean eyes flashing with anger. It was clear to Marcus she hadn't forgotten their fight.

"Are you alright? What do you remember? Do you need anything? Should I call for Doctor Whale?" Marcus didn't particularly care for Doctor Whale, but if it made Belle feel better, he'd do almost anything.

"I remember everything, Mr. Gold. I remember fighting with you, I remember you threatening to bankrupt my father, and I remember kissing you and you deciding that you didn't care for me. That's a good deal different than what you're showing, but I've given up. The point of trying is moot now, really." Belle spat.

Marcus flinched when she called him Mr. Gold. It was so different than when she called him that before she knew his name. Now that she knew, he wished that was the only thing she called him.

"I  _do_ care for you, Belle. I told you that." he snapped. "That's why we can't be together! Because I care!" He said irritably.

Belle rolled her eyes, looking angrily up at the ceiling.

"It's  _my_ choice if you're good for me or not, you know!" Belle snapped. Her eyes flashed with fury. Marcus nodded.

"I know. But it's my choice if I want to let you destroy your life for me," Marcus said softly.

"No, that's my choice, too." Belle argued irritably. "But like I said, I've given up. Please leave me alone, now." Belle said as she got to her feet unsteadily. Marcus looked like he wanted to help her, but obviously thought better of it. For that, Belle was grateful. She didn't know what she'd do if he touched her.

Belle walked off without another word, though she did stoop to kiss Baedan goodnight. Marcus watched her go, debating whether to follow her or not. She was sick after all and shouldn't be doing anything by herself. He waited for a few moments and followed her up the darkened stairwell. As he reached her door the power came back on and the house brightened once more. Turning back around Gold walked back down the stairs, he spent the rest of the night taking care of his sick but beautiful maid Belle French.

* * *

Maurice lay in bed staring up at the ceiling covered in nothing but his blanket. He lay smiling and moved to sit up in the bed. His blanket falling off of his nude body. He watched as his fiance gathered her clothes up around the room. Getting up from the bed he walked over to her and pulled her to him. Her clothes falling out of her hands. She gave a gasp when Maurice pulled her to himself, he brought his mouth to his lady loves neck and gave her nibbles and pecks, his fingers trailed down her body until they reached her center, he rubbed the sensitive skin around her center and the intake of breath from his love let him know she was desperate for him, he entered a digit at a time until he had her panting and sprawled on the ground moaning her pleasure to him.

"Maurice. My lover. I- I- I need you, please. I need you in me." She panted, clawing at his back. Only ever happy to please his fiance the flower shop owner entered her with a swift thrust and started to move. Moe watched her eyes roll back in her head and was proud when she came screaming his name moments later.

Later the couple lay on the floor snuggled together. Giving the occasional peck on the lips, when the clock struck midnight however Maurice French's fiance left the small apartment to head back home. The couple exchanged "I love you's" and then departed. Unbeknownst to the couple however. Gaston Rivera was out on his annual run - weather be damned- when he heard screaming from what sounded like it came from Belle's Papa's place. He knew Gold was out of town so decided to take a detour to the French Apartment. He thought maybe Maurice was drunk and Belle went to visit her father and it wasn't going so well. As he came closer to the apartment he saw the door open and out stepped a beautiful woman. One he's seen around town , one that was once his friend but one that was so unexpected. Surely Maurice was not fucking her but his thoughts were answered when he saw them kiss the other with passion and the groping that was going down.

Gaston waited for the woman to leave and Maurice to close his door and lock up. Once all was quiet like it should be he pulled out his phone and dialed Jefferson. The man answered the phone in a matter of seconds.

"Jeffie, you'll never believe what I just ran upon at old man French's Apartment. Can I come over?" Getting the yes from Jefferson, Gaston ran to his car that was parked nearby and went to go get Ariel and Viktor. They needed to know what was going on. What their so called 'friend' was doing with Maurice. The ungrateful bitch.

 

 


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years ago Marcus Gold broke Belle French's heart, now he's back in her life and the two must work together. Belle as his maid to pay off her fathers debt and he as the employer. Belle and Marcus slowly start to fall in love again, unbeknownst to them, there be trouble on the horizon. Will the couple have their happily ever after or will they die trying?

 

**Belle in Love: Moving Forward**

_by Emilie Brown and Kindleheartzyou_

It had been a few days since Marcus and Belle's fight and Belle's sickness. She was getting better. Marcus stayed by her side to nurse her back to health. Belle would fight him on it but eventually gave in because she couldn't really do much about it. On the fourth day Belle was completely better and Marcus felt lighter, happier. She was better and he was no longer worried about her dropping dead at any minute. Belle was even up to cooking but Marcus wouldn't allow it, he said she'd been sick for days and her strength wasn't up to par. She should rest a few more days.

Baedan could tell there was a change in the atmosphere since a few days ago. His Papa seemed happier and his nanny was all smiles. not them fake smiles he usually sees, but real ones. Breath taking ones. Baedan wanted to go outside and make snow angels with his make-shift family, so the three of them got all dolled up in their winter attire and made the snow angels. Marcus had some trouble with the prospect, with his cane and all, but the man managed. He even joined in on a snowball fight or two. The trio were having lots of fun. When it started to snow again Marcus decided it was best to go back in because the wind was picking up.

They were all in the warm home, settled in front of the fireplace on the couch and Belle put in Baedan's favourite Christmas Movie: Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. Baedan had the songs memorized and he had a huge crush on cousin Mel. Even if she was a real witch. He would always laugh when they started singing. When it got to his favourite song from the movie he jumped up from the couch and started dancing. Belle couldn't help but giggle at the boys antics. Marcus had an adorable smile on his face as he watched his child. Once he was done he ran to the couch and jumped on his papa and nanny. Belle and Marcus held him in their arms. The three of them embraced. Marcus had his arms wrapped around Belle. Baedan in the middle.

Leaning back against the couch Marcus reclined, letting the footstool part of the recliner come up, he laid back and held his maid and child against him comfortable and watched the movie. Belle snuggled against Marcus. Smiling as she did so, she was happy she was content, it was Christmas time and maybe Marcus may change his mind of starting a relationship with her. It was obvious he wanted one but he was too scared to try it. The rest of the day went on with Christmas movies and going in and out to play out in the snow. It was a happy day, one full of joy. Finally getting up from her spot on the sofa in Marcus's arms she went to go make them dinner. Scrounging around the freezer she found a bag of mixed bell peppers and got them out. Grabbing a pan from the cabinet she brought it to the stove. She went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and grabbed some ham. she cracked the eggs in the pan, added a handful of the bell pepper mixture, cut up some slices of ham and scrambled everything together.

Once the eggs were done cooking Belle grabbed a pack of flour tortillas and took out six of them. She went to the fridge and grabbed the leftover gravy that was made in bacon grease and the package of shredded cheese. She went to the quesadilla maker and plugged it in. She put one flour tortilla on it and spooned the gravy and egg mixture on it, she put shredded cheese on it and then put the other flour tortilla on it. She did that two more times. Once the breakfast quesadillas were done she cut them up with a pizza cutter in slices. Put them on plates and had them sitting on the countertop, she went to go make some of her homemade chocolate cocoa, while it was warming up after it was made she cleaned up her mess in the kitchen. When the cocoa was all the way done she grabbed two cups and Baedan's sippy tippy. she grabbed a few peppermints and crushed them up, putting them in Baedan's sippy. She then poured some of the hot cocoa in the sippy tippy, added some marshmallows and whipped cream. Added the lid and put it in the fridge to cool.

Belle then proceeded to make her and Marcus's hot cocoa. She put the cocoa in their mugs and added candy cane's to theirs, put some marshmallows in theirs and added the whip cream. Belle grabbed Baedan's and Marcus's plates and entered the living room, they were now watching Elf Bowling. Baedan let out little giggles and thought it was amusing that Santa's brother was arrested for selling yellow snow.

"Here is dinner." Belle announced entering the room. Marcus looked up at her smiling as he did. Belle handled him his plate and he gave a thanks.

"Baedan, come sit by me. You can eat on the couch as long as you promise not to make a mess with your food." Marcus told his child. Baedan nodded enthusiastically and climbed up next to his father. Belle handed him his food and Baedan squee-ed in excitement. Breakfast Quesadillas were his favourite food after all.

"Do you need any sauce? Ketchup? Salsa? Syrup?" Belle asked before she left the room for their drinks.

"No, this is fine." Marcus replied. Belle nodded and exited the den. She went back to the kitchen. She grabbed Baedan's cocoa from the fridge and Marcus's from the countertop. She brought their drinks to them. Baedan oohed because he loved hot chocolate, especially with mint pieces. Belle went back and grabbed her plate and drink and a bunch of napkins. The trio ate their dinner and stayed up late in the night watching Christmas movies. Once the clock struck twelve that's when they decided to head to bed. Belle picked up a sleeping Baedan and followed Marcus up to Baedan's room. Belle undressed him and put him in his nightclothes. She lay him in his bed but not before giving him a goodnight kiss. She left the room and Marcus said his nightly bedtime ritual to his sleeping son. Belle went back down to the den and cleaned up the mess they left.

Belle returned to the top of the stairs just as Marcus left his child's room. The duet looked at the other, each saying goodnight to the other. Belle entered her room and did her nightly rituals before going to bed, but the moment she fell asleep she wished she hadn't because that's when her nightmares started, they were of her father attacking her and trying to rape her, some of them he suceeded in the rape and kidnapped her and raped her nightly, others he forced her friends to watch him do it. He recorded and taped, then there was the one where he got her pregnant and that one was the worst of all. Belle woke up in a cold sweat, startled when she saw Marcus above her. He was gently shaking her shoulder. Belle was about to ask him why he was in her room but Marcus interrupted her.

"Shh. It's okay Belle. You had a nightmare. Everything is alright." At his words Belle burst out in tears because the memories of her night terror came back to her. She sobbed in her employers arm. She couldn't hold it in, the sobs just kept coming and coming.

Belle winced as he wrapped around her. "What's wrong?" Marcus asked in confusion. "I'm only trying to- to help." he told her truthfully.

Belle blinked, trying to get rid of her father's face replacing Marcus'. "S-sorry. The nightmare's just- really vivid." Belle would  _never_ tell Marcus what had happened in her nightmare, or in real life. She knew he'd pull away farther from her, and she  _did not_ want that. No matter that a relationship with him was what caused her father to flip his lid.

"It's okay, Belle. I'm here now," Marcus told her, easing her off her bed and into his arms again, carefully this time. He didn't want to spook her. Belle snuggled closer to him instinctively. His arms were a safe place, she told herself. He would  _never_ hurt her- physically at least. And mentally, she knew he regretted it all the time. She saw it in the way he comforted her, in the way he acted when she played with his son.

Belle sighed contentedly, tilting her face up to look at Marcus. "Marc?" she whispered, surprising even herself when she used the pet name she hadn't for so long.

Marcus looked down at her, stroking her side gently with his thumb. "Yeah?" he asked, nervously. He didn't know what she was going at.

Belle didn't say a word, but turned in his arms and captured his lips with hers. She sucked on his bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer until she was fully in his lap, straddling him.

Belle swirled her tongue over Marcus' lips, and at his gasp of surprise, slid her tongue into his mouth. Belle was just about to pull away, albeit dejectedly, when Marcus began to respond. His tongue delved into her mouth, finding hidden crevices that made her moan like he was finding a national artifact. His arms went around her waist, pulling her decidedly closer as he continued to kiss her.

A few minutes - or could it possibly have been hours ? - later, Belle pulled away slightly, leaning her forehead against his. "Marc," she whispered. "Don't send me away again," she pleaded, her voice husky with the mingled fear and desire.

"Never, Belle. I promise." Marcus sighed, knowing that she probably was not going to forget this in the morning.

Belle beamed up at him. "Take me to bed, please Marc." She begged, and as he moved to put her in her bed, she shuddered. "Not this one," she murmured in his ear. "Your bed."

Marcus shivered, but he obediently took her hand and led her towards his bedroom. "We aren't doing anything, yeah?" he told her. "I want this… us.. to be special." Marcus said.

Belle nodded. "I wouldn't be adverse to an awful lot more kissing, though." Belle smiled slyly as she snuggled up to him in his bed. It felt right.

"I suppose that could be arranged," Marcus was obviously feeling better; Or at least well enough to tease her back. They exchanged several more slow, sipping kisses before she finally dozed off to sleep in his arms.

It had been about a week since Gaston stumbled across the discovery of Moe's Apartment. He and Ariel were were huddled in a corner of Jefferson's house, whispering so as not to wait up Jefferson's young child, Grace. They continued to talk for awhile on what to do or if they should tell Belle what Gaston had seen until Viktor and Jefferson walked in the room. Jefferson walked over to look in the crib at his sleeping child. He had a happy look upon his face and leant down and kissed little Grace on her small head.

"So what do we do?" Viktor asked. "We sure as hell can't tell Belle. That's something she does not need to know right now. She's already under a lot of stress as it is. There's no need to add more to it." Viktor looked around at everyone.

"I agree with Vikie on this one." Jefferson said. "If we were to tell Belle it would not be pretty. I mean for fuck's sake, she was her very best friend not counting that good for nothing Marcus Gold. This would break her. She shouldn't know. Not now anyways." Ariel and Gaston just looked at them and had to disagree.

"But is it fair? Is it fair for us to know and not tell Belle. I mean think of it. She would tell us if the same thing were to happen to us. It's better we tell her instead of her finding out and then knowing that we know." Gaston spoke up. He would like to protect Belle just as much as the rest but this secret would no doubt cause more harm then good.

"It doesn't matter, but in my opinion Belle needs to know. whether it be now or later. She does need to find out by someone else. She needs to be told by us! Her friends because goddess knows her father won't tell her. I don't approve of what Moe is doing and firstly we don't know the whole story is about, we do however know that Moe is sleeping with one of our former friends. The fact that he's doing that is just wrong, I mean think of it those two were always alone together when we were younger. SO it makes you wonder how long it's been going on because out of all the people I would not have expected her. I would have expected Ruby to be the one to sleep with him, but she's not. Instead it just happens to be the one person who isn't even supposed to be available like this. he just had to be sleeping with Blue." Ariel stated, looking at all her friends.

They all just sat down silently. Each person thinking of when they were younger and how sweet and innocent Blue was. She grew up into a fine young woman and became a none. the head none. Mother Superior. None of this would look good when this gets out.

Exiting their shower together Maurice French and his lover Ruby Lucas couldn't help but grope each other. Ruby let out little moans and sighs when Moe's hands trailed down her naked body and he left little nips above her breasts. He backed her up against the her thighs he helped her up on the countertop. Ruby wrapped her legs around Maurice enjoying the feel of her beef cake of a man against her. Moe started to trail kisses down her neck and made his way down to her breasts. He brought a hand in between them and caressed her between her legs. She arched against him at the pleasure. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Ruby's eyes closed at the combined pleasure he was giving her. Pushing him away from her and unwinding her legs from him she got up and shoved her lover to the floor. He lifted up from his position on the floor, bracing his arms on the floor behind him. Ruby went over to him and straddled him. Taking him in her hand she positioned him at her entrance and he entered her. She arched her back as he moved in her. The continuous pleasure of him moving in and out of her had Ruby's eyes rolling in her sockets. She screamed as her release came and collapsed on top of him as he followed her.

Laying on the bathroom floor trying to catch their breaths Ruby had her hands rubbing against her man's chest. Maurice had his hands caressing his love's back. He leant over and left little kisses on her shoulder. Ruby smiled and cuddled closer to him. Her legs wrapped with his.

"I love you, Ruby." Maurice said, Ruby looked at him, her eyes held nothing but love for this man.

"Mmm, I love you." Ruby stood up and pulled Maurice with her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom of course. Come one." The duet exited the room, Ruby dragging her lover with her. As they entered the room Ruby went to the bed and lay on it. Her arms were above her head and her legs were spread open. Maurice stood looking at her admiring her and couldn't help but wait until he could taste her. He walked over to the bed stand and opened the drawer, he pulled something out of it and held it in his hands.

"Ruby, kitten. I have a question I have to ask of you," Ruby sat up in the bed and looked at Moe with a smile, his eyes held nothing but love and nervousness.

"What is it beef cake?" Getting on the bed he crawled over to her and pulled her by her foot, he hovered above her and her legs wrapped around his back.

"Marry me?" He asked her. He brought one hand up, the other straining against the bed holding him up. He showed her the ring.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you." Moe sat up pulling Ruby with him. She held out her hand and he put the ring on her finger. The newly engaged couple kissed. Moe could not be wait to be married to her and Blue. He would have everything he wanted, but soon he would have his daughter. He would get her away from that Gold. For he was sure that his daughter was no longer a maiden and that she entertained Gold every night. He's just waiting for the day she comes to tell him that she's with child.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love!!! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**

**AN/ So now you know who Maurice is. Were you expecting it? Was it completely unexpected? What did you think about this chapter? Be sure to R &R we always love to read what you have to say.**


	5. Christmas Day

 

**Belle in Love: Christmas Day**

_Emilia Pond Williams_

Marcus woke up to uncontrollable giggles. Looking over to his spot on the bed he noticed Belle was no longer there. He could hear her and Baedan downstairs laughing up a storm. Laying in his bed he looked at the ceiling and recalled the night before. Belle's nightmare was the worst one yet since she first started sharing the bed with him the beginning of the month. She was screaming, fighting and hitting. He had to force her down and practically lay on her until she stopped. She woke up soon after and started apologizing to him. He held her in his arms stroking her back as she sobbed. He left kisses on her head until she relaxed fully and she entered sleep once more. He stayed up the rest of the night watching her and only fell back asleep around dawn. Making his way out of their bed Marcus grabbed his cane and walked to the chair by the bed. He grabbed his t-shirt off of it and donned it. He made his way downstairs and smiled at the sight before him. His son and his Belle were chasing each other. Giving little giggles as they did. Baedan ran to Belle and she grabbed him. Spinning the small child around the room as she did so. Belle then settled the toddler in her arms and they both smiled at the other. Neither of them aware of his presence. Baedan was the first to notice his Papa's presence however.

"Papa! Merry Christmas!" Baedan said. He reached his arms out to his father and Marcus descended the rest of the steps and caught his child in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Baedan!" Marcus replied to his child, hugging his son to him. He looked over to Belle and held one arm out. The one with his cane. Belle willingly entered his arm and the three of them just stood in the living room in a family embrace. Marcus and Belle locked eyes, their foreheads touching. Marcus brought his face closer to Belle's and the two kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Marc." Belle said softly in his ear, nipping at the lobe gently.

"Merry Christmas, minx." Marcus responded, laughing as she gasped in mock surprise.

"Minx? Me? I think you have me confused, good sir." Belle teased, laughingly. But Marcus shook his head, smiling at her good naturedly.

"I'd know you anywhere." Marcus promised her, kissing her nose playfully, only pulling away because Baedan began to squirm in his arms. Baedan was then let down onto the floor, and then ran to the Christmas tree.

"Flatterer," Belle teased him playfully as she gave Baedan present after present - Marcus had gone all out for his son during Christmas. Marcus then smiled charmingly at her, and grabbed a slim box from under the tree.

Marcus gave her the box, it was wrapped in purple paper, and bade her to open it with a motion of his hands. She did so willingly, although she was a bit surprised he'd gotten her anything. It made her wish she'd thought to get him something.

What she saw made her gasp. Inside the box was a pretty gold chain, and on the chain were two charms; A flower, and a spinning wheel. "I'll get you more charms as we go along, I just.. thought these two would be best for just a starter.." Marcus began to say, when she said nothing.

"Oh, Marc, it's  _perfect._ " Belle gushed, pulling him into her arms with a fierce hug. She wrapped her arms around him for long minutes, before she pulled away and held out her wrist for him to put the bracelet on.

She beamed at him. Marcus put the bracelet on Belle's wrist. Once he had it on her he lifted her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. They met in a kiss. Their eyes closed. Belle had never felt so loved as she does in this very moment. Opening her mouth for her... For  _him,_ she couldn't help but sigh with happiness. Belle was in love, well and truly. They explored the others mouths with a steady hunger. Marcus trailed his lips along Belle's jawline and made his way to her neck. Leaning her head to the side to give him more room, Belle sighed. Marcus sucked and left tender nips on her neck. He licked the sting of the bites. Belle moved and captured his lips with hers once more. She reached her hands underneath his shirt and mapped the plains of his chest.

"I love you, Belle." Marcus whispered in her ear, leaving little nips. Bringing her hands out from underneath his shirt Belle wrapped her arms around him and leant her head against his chest. They both stayed in their embrace until a small tugging on Marcus's shirt drew them elsewhere. Looking down Baedan was staring at them with wide eyes and held up his present. It was a little stuffed DInosaur, It's name was Mistletoe.

"Wha' you doin?" Baedan asked them innocently. The boy's curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him. He had been opening his presents when he looked over and saw his nanny and his papa doing adult things. He'd seen more adult things than this before. One time Ms. Blanchard was at the library checking out a book when her friend Mr Nolan and his wife came in. Mrs. Nolan had to go on that big machine the grown ups called a computer. She was on there a long time. Ms Blanchard and Mr Nolan went down an aisle and they hugged and kissed like his Papa and Belle, but unlike Papa and Belle, Mr. Nolan and Ms. Blanchards clothes fell off. Ms. Blanchard let out funny noises and they moved in a weird way. Baedan left the aisle before they caught him and went back to where Belle was looking for books for him to read.

Belle and Marcus pulled away and looked down at the small child looking at them so innocently.

"Well Baedan. Your Papa and I. well you see your Papa and I we love each other very very much. When two people love each other they like to kiss and hug." Belle started to say once she was on level with the child.

"Oooh.. Sort of like Ms. Blanchard and Mr. Nolan?" The child asked.

"No, Baedan. Not like that. Mary Margaret and David are just friends. They do love each other but not like that." Belle told the small child, unawareness of what he had seen or about the affair.

"Oh I understand. So You and Papa love each other and hug and kiss?" The child asked.

"Yes, yes we do, son." Marcus said leaning down as best as he could to get on eye level with his on.

"Okay. SO you and Belle love each other and hug and kiss and Ms. Blanchard and Mr. Nolan love each other and hug and kiss and their clothes fall off." Baedan stated nodding his head and left the two adults to look at the other in shock. Apparently Mary Margaret and David were having an affair. A sexal affair and Baedan had seen it all happen. The question then would be where he had witnessed it.

Belle stood up from her spot and followed the child back to the Christmas tree. Her hands were clasped in Marcus's and she dragged him along.

"Baedan, sweetheart. When did you see MM and David doing that and where?" Belle asked the small child that she thought of as her own

"Um at the book place." The small child said.

"If you see that ever again you tell your papa or me or someone else who's not them. What they're doing is not right. Okay?" The small brunette asked her would be son.

"Okay. Can we finish presents now?" Baedan asked. Nodding her head the child squealed with glee and ran over to the tree, dragging his Papa and Belle with him.

"What'd you get me?" Baedan asked, laughing as he ran back and forth, waiting to be handed another present. He opened present after present until at last they were all gone. It was almost noon by then.

Belle finished cleaning up around 12:30, and then Marcus looked at the clock. "Sh-" he started, then looked at Baedan. "ugar honey ice tea." he finished with a grimace.

"What is it?" Belle asked in concern. Marcus did not usually slip up with cursing in front of Baedan, so she figured something must really be wrong.

Marcus smirked. "We're late!" he said. Then he got up and took Baedan's hand, leading him to his room and got him all dressed up in a nice tuxedo. Belle gasped when she saw them. Marcus, too, was dressed in a tux.

"What-?" Belle asked in shock. Marcus smiled at her charmingly.

"Go get dressed in that red dress you like so much, and will you wear your bracelet, too?" he requested.

Belle nodded. "Of course- But where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see. Limo'll be here in about ten minutes," Marcus added with a smirk at Belle's surprised face.

"Marc, you enjoy spoiling me  _way_ too much." Belle chastised gently, laughing as she ran up the stairs, Baedan in tow.

Baedan and Belle came down five minutes later, and together the little family waited for the limo to show up.

Belle was just leaning her head on Marcus' shoulder when the limo showed up. It was long and white. Belle smiled, her man really did love to spoil her. It felt  _really_ good to call him her man.

Belle took the hand that Marcus offered her as they stood up, and Baedan scrambled into the car. It turns out they were just going to Granny's, but when she walked in she saw that it had been apparently rented out for the night, as it was empty save Ruby.

Ruby walked up to them and took their coats, a civil smile on her face. Belle waited with baited breath for a scalding remark, but it never came. Belle figured it had to do largely with how much Marcus was paying for this room.

Belle took a seat beside Marcus, with Baedan seated across from them. Ruby gave them their menus and left the room for awhile.

Belle leaned against Marcus' side, content in the fact that she was comfortable enough with him again to do this. She looked at the menu for a few minutes and then decided to get the parmesan sprinkled spaghetti and meatballs.

Baedan chimed in with a resounding vote for spaghetti, as soon as he heard his nanny was getting that too. Marcus decided to get steak with mashed potatoes.

"So, what do you think?" Marcus asked in her ear, smiling as Ruby took their orders without so much as a glance to Belle.

"Why are you doing this, Marc?" She asked curiously, unable to fathom that the man loved her.

"Because, I love you." the man said simply. "I want to spoil you and spend the rest of my life making you happy," he continued. "And- and if you want me to stop, sure, I will. But I would love to be able to show you how much you mean to me." he gave her a small smile.

Belle felt like her bones had turned to mush at his small speech. She melted into his warm embrace and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him like her life had depended on it. Perhaps it did.

"I love you too, Marcus. I always have." Belle whispered in her lover's ear, smilingly.

Marcus blinked in surprise. They weren't even officially together, yet here they were on a date, albeit with his - their, if he was being honest with himself - son and they were confessing to each other their love. "Belle?" he asked her softly.

"Yes?" Belle asked, unsure what he was getting at.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, kissing her nose gently. "And Baedan's mama?" he added hesitantly, quieter so his son wouldn't hear.

"Yes, of course! That's all I've wanted for five years, Marc." Belle said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him for a sound kiss.

"Five years?" Marcus asked in shock. Marcus softly smiled. "I guess I've been a bit of a doozy for awhile then, yeah?" Marcus joked.

"A  _bit?"_ Belle teased in response, smiling as she pulled away as the food came.

"Baedan," Marcus said seriously. "Do you know who this is?" he asked, gesturing to Belle.

Baedan nodded proudly. His papa had taught him to say this earlier today, as a present for his nanny. "Mama." Baedan pronounced her, which made her promptly burst into tears.

"Yes, Baedan," Belle murmured, standing up and pulling Baedan into her arms. "I'm your mama, and I'll never leave you," she mumbled into his hair.

"I love you, mama." Bae blubbered quietly, wrapping around her waist. Marcus waited, letting them have their moment.

Finally, Belle pulled away when Baedan started reaching for his food. The trio ate their Christmas meal, talking with each other and there was lots of love and laughter going on. Ruby stood in the corner watching them and quirked her lip up in disgust when she saw Belle rubbing her leg up Mr. Gold's leg, the man in question was stroking her calf and it looked to be he was pulling her closer. They leaned above the table towards each other and kissed. A kiss that Ruby thought was inappropriate. This whole relationship was inappropriate. An employer and his nanny were not supposed to be involved. Turning away from them Ruby couldn't help the smirk that graced her face. Wait until Regina found out about this.

* * *

Dove opened the door to his home. Giving a little smile when he saw that it was Marcus, Baedan and Belle, he let them in with a grin.

"Merry Christmas!" Baedan squealed jumping on the man's leg. Chuckling at the small child Dove bent down and picked him up. He held him in his arms and carried him over to his living room. Baedan wiggled out of Dove's arms and went to go play with the toy train set that he'd always play with when he came to visit Mr. Dove. Once the little tyke was enthused with his playing Dove and Marcus left the room. Belle stayed and watched her son, she sat on the plush sofa and couldn't help but smile at the site before her. Baedan was making little train noises and sound effects. It was just darling.

Unaware to Belle, Marcus and Dove re-entered the room. Marcus sat down beside his love on the sofa. He sat a little fur ball on her lap. Looking down Belle smiled and picked up the fluffy kitten. She was so small and fluffy. She had blue eyes and her hair looked to be a light brown with some strawberry blond colours in it. On her neck she had a little bow collar that said Sassy on it. She wore a mini santa hat.

"Oh, Marcus!" Bell exclaimed. She turned to look at him and he had an almost shy looking grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

Ruby Lucas and her fiance Maurice French lay in bed cuddled together watching the christmas special of a Charlie Brown Christmas. It was a glorious Christmas night. After her shift at the diner Ruby was so glad to be in the arm of her lover. After that display she saw between Mr. Gold and Belle she couldn't wait to leave and tell her beef cake. Maurice was not to happy about what his daughter was doing.. It seemed he was right and that they'd been sleeping together all along. He'd bet anything that they were sleeping together when she was younger. The way they were around each other back then made Maurice question now how long they had actually been intimate. He'd bet they were in a sexual relationship back then. That boy was probably their love child after all. Tensing up Maurice wanted to hit something. he was just about to get out of bed and march right over there and catch the two in the act and do something about it. Before he got far though his fiance pulled him back down on the bed and straddled him.

Looking over at the clock he figured he'd have time to have fun with Ruby before Blue would be here in three hours time, Maurice couldn't be happier. He had beautiful women at his beck and call and none was the wiser of the other. He just hoped one of them didn't end up pregnant. he'd deny it was his of course.

* * *

Giggling to herself Belle couldn't help but be happy. At this moment in time she had everything she desired. She had a family with Marcus. her boyfriend. Exiting the shower she grabbed her Blue towel and wrapped it around herself. Looking at the clock above the toilet Belle saw the time to be eight and smiled when she realized Baedan would be in his bed in a deep sleep. Marcu would no doubt be in their shared bed. Drying herself off as best as she could, Belle exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom. She leant against the door and saw Marcus. He was bent over putting what looked like to be a nice Christmas romantic movie in. Admiring him from the back Belle couldn't help but lick her lips. He was wearing no shirt so she was able to look at his lean back and look she did. She could see the scratches on his back from where she drug her nails down them in the midst of pleasure. They were healing but no doubt tonight they would be fresh.

Sensing her eyes on him, Marcus turned from his spot at the television and gave her a smile. He raked his eyes up and down her body, he didn't hide the fact that he liked what he saw. He stood up and slowly limped his way towards her as best as he could without his cane.

"Is Baedan asleep?" Belle asked as she made her way to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, he's out like a light." Marcus said, bringing his hands up to her biceps.

"Good." With that word Belle dropped the towel from around her body and wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck. Their lips met together in passion and Belle fell backwards on the bed, Marcus following her as she did. It was a most enjoyable day and the night would be even better. One full of love and passion. As the clock struck midnight Belle couldn't help but sigh in the immense pleasure her lover was giving her. She couldn't understand how she went her whole life without love making. It was so intense and pleasurable. Marcus moved in all the right ways, his touches were exotic. he always left her satisfied. It was a very Merry Christmas indeed.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**


	6. What Makes a Family

 

 

**Belle in Love: What Makes a Family**

_Emilie Brown and Kindleheartzyou_

Belle whimpered with pleasure as Marcus kissed her neck, a soft sort of heat pooling in her belly as they made their way, not breaking the kiss, to where she was leaning up against the headboard.

Marcus shifted his attentions from her neck, slowly trailing kisses down her sides until he was at the top part of her leg. Belle wrapped one of her legs around Marcus' waist and pulled him closer to her, moaning with pleasure as he kissed down her leg. She hadn't discovered until then that her leg could be such a sensitive place.

Marcus then began to lick at her folds, leaving her a quivering mess as she rode out her orgasm. Belle was a moaning lump of skin by the time she had finished her bliss. Belle moaned and pulled him in for a lip-searing kiss as she played with the buttons of his pants, trying to prolong the moment that was about to happen between the two.

Belle put her hand on Marcus' chest to steady him, and herself for that matter, as they began to heavily kiss. Marcus pulled her closer to him, leaving her lips only to kiss her neck before pulling away, not without reluctance. He stopped, however, and looked seriously at her.

"Belle," he said quietly. "Are you sure?"

Belle didn't answer, but instead kissed him. The fact that her boyfriend continually asked her if she was sure about making love with him, made him all the more lovable. It didn't turn her off at all - It did quite the opposite.

Belle quickly divested him of his pants, then she paused.

"Are  _you_  sure?" Belle asked, unable to resist teasing him.

Marcus nodded eagerly.

"Of course I'm sure, Belle. You're- perfect." he stated hurriedly, kissing her nose gently. "I just don't -ever- want to force you to do… anything." Belle blushed and a memory came to her mind, and she stilled, trying to force it away. "Belle?" Marcus asked in concern.

"It's, ah, nothing." Belle told him, smiling weakly as she kissed his cheek. "Where were we?" she asked as playfully as she could muster.

"Belle, it's something. Tell me? I want to help you." Marcus pleaded with her, kissing her now fast falling tears away.

"Uh-uhm…" she stammered. "I- Um.." Belle mumbled, giving up the facade of being strong as she curled up on Marcus' bare chest. This was not the foreplay she imagined.

"You can tell me anything, Belle. I promise I won't be mad." Marcus swore, looking deeply into her eyes.

Belle wrung her hands together, looking nervously at him. "But you will be." She lamented.

"What  _happened_ , Belle?" Marcus asked her nervously, kissing her cheek gently.

She took his hand and placed it on her cheek, her hand covering his and forcing it not to leave her face as she spoke,

"My papa, he visited when you and- And Bae- were out of town…" she started. Belle noticed he started to say something, so she quietly put her finger to his lips. "My papa came over," she started again. "This, ah, this was before you and I ever… did anything, or said anything for that matter." she continued. "Mind you, I was already half in love with you." Marcus couldn't help but kiss her at her sweet words. Belle giggled, then pushed him away gently. "Shut up, I'm trying to say something you're not going to like," Belle said half seriously. "My Papa," she started for the third time. "came up to me and started to pull my shirt off," she felt Marcus tense. "When I stopped him, he asked me why you were good enough to spread my legs for, and he wasn't. I punched him, then, and ran into the house…" Belle mumbled. "I still really haven't forgiven myself for that." she admitted.

"Belle," Belle knew it was coming, that Marcus wouldn't want her anymore after he found out she was tainted by her father's prejudice. She didn't expect him to turn her away so quickly, though. It hurt.

"Belle, are you listening to me?" Marcus asked.

"I'm sorry! I was- I'll go, Marcus, I'm  _sorry._ " Belle whimpered, pulling herself up off of Marcus, sadness in every movement. Until Marcus grabbed her hands and yanked her back down on top of him, catching her lips in a searing kiss.

"Don't - you -  _ever_ \- apologise." Marcus kissed her between words, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and finally his lips hit hers once more. Belle kissed him like she was dying, she would be, if he left her again.

"But I-" Belle began, but Marcus cut her off with another kiss. Marcus was being really insistent with his kisses, she noticed.

"You did nothing wrong, my darling Belle," he murmured. "Your father is a nasty man, and if I don't kill him first, Sheriff Swan will have him locked up." Marcus promised, kissing her a final time. "We don't have to do  _anything._ I mean it, Belle. I'm perfectly content to lay here holding you in my arms all night, if that's what you need. I  _love_ you.  _So much,_ darling. You have no idea." Belle whimpered and curled up into his arms, folding herself to his heart.

"I love you too, Marc. That's why I've been so a-afraid to tell you. I didn't want to lose you." Belle whispered against his chest.

"I never want you to be afraid of what I'm going to do, my darling Belle," Marcus told her gently, kissing her head tenderly. "I will always stay right here, by your side." he vowed.

"Even if I leave for awhile?" Belle asked.

"Even if you start seeing someone else." Marcus told her.

"That couldn't happen," Belle told him matter-of-factly. "I would never be with anyone but you, my Marcus. I haven't been for  _five years._ " she reminded him.

"Yes you have," Marcus reminded  _her_ in turn. "Remember? Actually, I'd rather prefer to think you've forgotten him in your orgasmic bliss.." he continued jokingly.

"Oh, him. He doesn't count." Belle said. "I was only  _pretending_ to date him." Belle said meaningfully, looking up at Marcus adoringly.

"What do you mean?" Marcus lost her meaning.

"Marcus, Gaston is  _gay._ " Belle told him. "And even still, my heart wouldn't have been in it. It's only for you, my Marcus." Belle continued, a content smile on her face as she traced his lips with a lazy finger.

Marcus opened his mouth and sucked on her finger. Belle closed her eyes and bliss. She was about to say something when she let out a big yawn. She closed her eyes and snuggled against him.

"Maybe it's best if we go to bed, love. You're tired. I'm tired. We've had a long day and we've both worn ourselves out." Marcus nibbled her neck and Belle left little moans.

"Marcus! You don't play fair." She whined. Not long after that she fell in the blissful world of her dreams. As Belle slept contently in his arms Marcus watched her. Sleep didn't come so easily for him that night, he was thinking of Belle and what she said Maurice had done to her. Something would have to be done about Maurice French. For that man has no right to call himself a father.

Time and time again since Belle had first started work for him, Maurice would never fail to make a weekly visit to the Pawnshop. he was always trying to get Belle out of the contract but it never worked. The stupid fool was too dumb to realize that Belle enjoyed working for him. Sure there was plenty more work to do but after Marcus's discovery of what Maurice did he was tempted to release Belle of her contract and make Mr. French suffer. No father or parent should lay a hand on their child. Marcus could never understand why a person would willingly hurt their child or give them up.

Give them up. Now that brought back memories of Baedan. Baedan, oh how he loved his son. Now the mother would be a different story. Baedan's mother was a bar fly. So to speak. he had seen her on numerous occasions when he went out of town for business. She was always at the bar he went to. Milah was her name. She always showed interest towards him, would flirt and grab him. he'd always ignore her because he just didn't feel that way towards her. But then the day came where he had to forget about Belle, All his mind was thinking was that little blue eyed chestnut haired teenager who he was hopelessly in love with. So he bedded Milah. It was a one-night stand and one he felt guilty about after words.

After that night he left and he never returned to that bar again. In fact he forgot all about Milah until nine months later she showed up in Storybrooke. At his door with a baby. She told him he got her pregnant. She wanted nothing to do with the child. The only reason she didn't abort the pregnancy is because she doesn't believe in abortion. She dropped Baedan off at his door and he's not seen her since. It took him months to get in the life style of carrying for a baby. He had never raised one, he was an only child so he knew absolutely nothing. He was glad he had Dove and his wife Mal. Those two were a big help. He didn't know what he'd do without them.

Mal picked out the name Baedan. She and Dove had lost their baby months before young Baedan arrived and to honour their lost son they suggested that Marcus name the boy after him. So he did. Baedan Cassidy Gold. His little angel.

The clock striking three alerted Marcus of the time and he sighed. He really needed to get some sleep. Rolling over on his side he pulled Belle to him and their legs instantly twined together. Belle's head was cushioned on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. One hand in her hair and the other splayed across her back. Belle nuzzled closer to him. Marcus rested his head on hers. He told Belle he loved her and his eyes closed, he must have been more tired than he realized because he fell asleep seconds after his eyes closed.

* * *

Belle had about three seconds, she figured. She knew Baedan was awake and at their door. She had three seconds to prop herself up, keeping herself covered with the blanket albeit, and incline her arms out to soften Baedan's fall. And soften it she did! Baedan leaped so mightily at her, her blanket fell off, leaving her bare in front of her almost-son.

"Mornin' Mama." Baedan said cheerfully, not noticing anything wrong with her being naked in his father's bed. After all, she was a grown-up and she  _loved_ his father. It was okay if they played together.

"Baedan, darling, turn around please. Cuddle with papa while mama gets dressed, yeah?" Belle requested, smiling at him.

"'kay Mama," Baedan responded, snuggling up to his father as Belle got up and rushed to dress. She grabbed Marcus his boxers and slid them on discreetly as well.

Marcus finally roused as his son cuddled up to him, giving him a mouthful of hair. He laughed around it and began to tickle his son, not stopping until Belle flounced back onto the bed, wearing a pretty dress, a green-and-white dress, with a low v-neck. She was  _ravishing._ Belle blinked after he told her so, but the soft blush that settled on her cheeks was enough that she need not say any words.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely, a pretty smile on her face. The female curled up with Marcus and Baedan, son between mother and father in contented bliss.

Belle smiled, kissing Baedan's head and wrapping around them tighter, unwilling and not wanting to get up and ruin the moment she was sharing with this family -  _her_ family.

"Mama, papa, I'm hungry." Baedan said, breaking the silence and probably the moment. Belle just laughed, though, and got up. She took Baedan into her arms, and left Marcus to get dressed as they made their way downstairs and started fixing breakfast. She decided on waffles.

A few minutes later, when Marcus came down, Baedan was elbow-deep in waffles and syrup. Marcus just rolled his eyes and said teasingly, "You wanted to bathe our son? Aw, Belle. How sweet."

"No, just warming him up for you, darling." Belle teased back. "Bae, wanna give your Papa a hug?" she prompted.

Baedan got up and began to make his way to his father, who promptly ran behind Belle. "No, no, and no!" Marcus laughed loudly, a smile on his handsome face.

"But papa! Wanna hug!" Baedan pouted.

"After your breakfast and bath, son. You can have as many hugs as you want, okay?" Marcus said, smiling.

"Deal," Baedan agreed, laughing. "Papa, bath." He demanded. Marcus nodded and grudgingly lifted his son up, careful not to dirty his own clothes as he carried him over to the bathroom. Belle followed, not wanting to be without them.

After bathtime, Baedan was watching cartoons when Belle flopped onto the couch, headfirst. She landed on Marcus' lap. Smiling, the woman nuzzled herself further into Marcus, making him groan quietly so as not to disturb Baedan, but at the same time to let her know that her movements were  _very much_ appreciated.

Belle got off his lap, although she sat herself in it seconds later. She turned around to where she was facing him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss that made him dizzy in a matter of seconds. Privately, he figured that a grown man such as himself should not fall so easily prey to a woman such as Belle, but he figured it'd be a happy death when she finally got the best of him.

Wrapping an arm around her, and the other around Baedan, Marcus thought that he had life pretty good. He had the cutest and most obedient son ever, and not to mention the perfect girlfriend. Belle really was amazing - She was considerate, she loved his son like he was her own, and God, Marcus wished that he was her son by blood. But Marcus had screwed up, and that wasn't Baedan's fault - He saw to it that he'd never suffer with not being wanted the way he had.

And perhaps Belle wouldn't leave him, when she found out about the truth of Baedan's coming to be. He hoped not. The couple and child sat in comfortable silence watching Thomas the Tank when there was a knock on the door. Marcus made to get up but Belle beat him to it.

"I'm still the maid Marcus. I'll get the door." Exiting the den. Belle made her way to the door. She saw a shadow through the stained glass windows of the door. Looking to the regular glass of the sides of the door she was surprised who she saw at the door. For there at the door was none other than Mother Superior, or better known to her as Blue.

Belle opened the door and stood in the doorway. She looked at her former friend. Blue stood at the door and was nervously wringing her hands together. Sighing to herself Belle realized Blue wanted to tell her something. Stepping back from the door Belle motioned for Blue to come in. Blue did giving her a grateful smile. Belle entered the kitchen and Blue followed her. Leaning against the counter Belle turned to look at the nun.

"What is it you want to tell me, Blue?" Belle asked her. Blue eyes locked with caramel eyes.

"Well you see. I- I-I'm getting married. I'm marrying your father." Blue said. Not expecting that answer Belle just stood there shocked. "I know it's a lot to take in. With me being a nun and all, but I love your father and he loves me. I've sent in my resignation at the convent. I also feel guilty for all the flack I gave Nova being in love with Leroy." Blue started prattling on and on.

"Wait. It is a lot to take in. My question is this: Why? Why are you marrying my father? This goes against everything you are, Blue." Belle questioned her former friend.

"I love him. It just happened. I always crushed on him when we were growing up. But one day I went in the shop and ordered flowers for the town Miner's Day festival and we were working on everything for months and it just happened. He asked me to marry him and i said yes. Oh Belle I know you won't approve. I love your father. We plan to get married next week. I want you to be my maid of honour"

Belle just lent back and closed her eyes thinking. She cared for Blue, she really did but she just couldn't agree with this union. Blue doesn't know who her father is is and that right there is the most concerning thing to Belle. Maurice French is an abuser, alcoholic and above all thing he tried to rape her. Belle wouldn't be surprised if that he hid all these things from Blue.

"No, I can't and I won't. Frankly Blue I don't agree with this union. You may think you know my father but you don't. I know who he is. You have to find someone better." Belle said looking into Blue's eyes seriously.

"But I love him and he's been nothing but loving. Our marriage will allow us to get to know one another better." The soon to be former nun said.

"Then prolong the engagement. You don't have to get married so soon. You have all the time in the world to get to know my father. Not just what he shows he." Belle started pacing back and forth.

"We can't prolong the engagement, we need to get married as soon as possible." Blue said. She walked towards Belle, grasped her arms to stop the pacing. "Belle I'm asking as your friend, please come to the wedding. I have no family and you're the only friend I have." Belle stood there in the kitchen looking at Blue.

"Fine. I will but not because I support this marriage because I don't. I'm going because you had the guts enough to tell me and ask." Blue seemed to relax at that. "Why though? Why so soon?" Blue looked down nervously at the floor.

"I'm pregnant, Belle. I don't want my child to be born out of wedlock." Belle watched Blue silently. Blue looked up at Belle. "This child may have been an accident but I am so happy. I was told at a young age I could never have a child of my own. So being pregnant makes me so happy. I'm having the one thing I was told I could never have."

"Congratulations are in order Blue. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother. Just know this if anything happens between my father and you, I am here." With that Belle made her way out of the kitchen and to the front door. She said her goodbyes to Blue and watched her leave in her car until she was no longer in sight. Once she was gone Belle closed the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and slid to the floor, the tears came soon after.

Belle just sat there with her head leaned back against the door and silently crying until she heard the sound of tapping and was enveloped in the arms of Marcus. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile. She brought her hands up to his cheeks and stroked them.

"I love you." Belle wrapped her arms around Marcus and started sobbing.

"Shh, my Belle. I love you too. What happened?" Marcus asked, kissing away her tears gently. He led her over to the couch, where Baedan sat, looking pensive as he saw his mama cry. For all Baedan knew, this was his mother - well and true - and she was crying.

"Blue- she's marrying my papa. She wants me to come to the wedding." Belle choked out.

Marcus just nodded, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Belle." He promised her. "And I promise that we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Don't worry about it, okay?" Marcus said quietly.

Belle sighed and looked at Marcus trustingly. "There's more-" she said. "Blue is  _pregnant."_ she said, confiding in her lover.

Marcus blanched. "I'm so sorry- Belle, I promise we can make it through anything. Together, we can do anything."

Belle looked at him gratefully, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, and you too mister." Belle said happily, playfully ruffling her almost-son's hair.

Baedan smiled happily, "I love you too mama." He professed honestly. He saw his Papa go off and so he decided to follow and his Mama was really sad.

Marcus looked at his family and sighed happily. They were his everything and he didn't ever want to lose them.

Belle kissed him gently, holding him in place with her hands on his face. Not that he was in any hurry to move. Belle's kisses were something he found himself craving daily, every hour he wanted her more and more.

"Hey," Marcus said, trying to calm her down. "I love you. All the stars, and even more than that. On Baedan's life, I love you." Marcus confessed.

Belle smiled and pushed herself closer to her boyfriend, though the title hardly seemed right when she'd been in love with him for decades.

Belle smiled widely and wrapped around him, tangling her legs with his good one, mindful as ever of his old injury. She kissed his neck before burying her head in it adoringly.

Marcus wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her head gently as he eased her closer to him, a smile on his face. He was content, for probably one of the first times in his life. The trio stayed there for what seemed like hours but was more than likely only ten minutes. Belle moved to get up and helped Marcus up. Baedan ran back to the den. When the duet arrived he was playing with his hot wheel cars and legos. Belle lay herself on the duvet and looked over at the clock above the fireplace. It was nine forty-five. Marcus would be leaving soon to go do inventory at the shop. Every year after Christmas Day he would open his shop from ten to two-thirty and if any of the townsfolk wanted to come in t get any of their gifts appraised or if they wanted to pawn them off thy could.

"You have to leave, Marcus." Belle said from where she lay on the sofa.

"Indeed I do, love." Marcus walked over to where she lay and Belle got up. She stood in front of him. Their bodies touching the others. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. Standing up on her tip toes Belle brought her lips up to his. They met in a slow kiss. One that was destined for greatness. Too bad Marcus had to leave. Even though he would have rather stayed home and given his love immense amounts of pleasure.

Marcus reluctantly drew back from her, leaving her with a slow, lingering kiss as he walked backwards, still holding her hands in his. "I don't want you to go." Belle pouted. "We were having such- fun- here." she said slyly, trailing her hands up his arms and snaking them around his neck, pulling him back in to lean her forehead against his.

"I wish I could stay, love." Marcus frowned, though it was hard to keep himself from smiling and moaning with pleasure as she closed the distance between them in a deep kiss, tongue meeting tongue.

"Then stay." Belle murmured against his lips, a content smile on her face - it was easy to see she'd just been thoroughly smooched.

"I can't, I've got to work. But-" Marcus said thoughtfully.

"But what?" Belle asked curiously.

"You and Bae could come with me, if you like. I loathe the idea of not spending the day after Christmas with the ones I love." Marcus suggested.

Belle beamed up at him. "We'll be there. You go, now, and we'll meet you in the car in a few minutes. Yeah?" Belle said happily, kissing him in her excitement.

Marcus couldn't deny that he was content to be the receiver of her excitement. He happily grabbed his coat and gloves off the coat rack and put them on. He exited the house with his keys in hand and made his way to his cadillac. He was in the car for about five minutes before his little family came out all bundled up in their winter attire. Belle put Baedan in his carseat and made sure he was all secure and then once that was done she got in the passenger side of the door and settled herself. She buckled up and gave Marcus a grin. He leant over and kissed her. Once he double checked that everyone was safe and secure and the doors were locked he drove off to the destination of the Pawnshop. Unbeknownst to the trio in the car they were being watched.

Maurcie watched the Cadillac drive off from his place behind the snow covered pine tree. He sneered at what he saw. Mr. Gold and his daughter were kissing passionately in the car. He didn't like it one bit. Growling to himself he made sure Gold's vehicle was out of sight before he made his way to the front door. He had been watching this house for the past couple of weeks so he knew where exactly the key was to get in the house. This was the first time since he's been here that they were not in the home. This was good. He knew Gold's after Christmas Day Schedule so he'd have plenty of time to check the house out and not get caught. Making his way into the house he looked around.

Making his way to the den, Maurice looked around and saw the scattering of toys and a few of Belle's sweatshirts. He shook his head. This was an obvious example of Belle not even working for Mr. Gold. The house was a mess. She was only here for entertainment not maidly duties. Making his way to the kitchen he saw the plates in a sink full of water. Shaking his head he was getting pissed. His daughter was not even working as a maid. He left the kitchen and made himself upstairs.

Opening one of the doors that was cracked just a bit he pushed it open fully. It was the child's room. The child that he was convinced was his daughter's biological child. The room was littered with more toys. On the bed he saw a stuffed dinosaur. Walking over he picked it up and looked it over. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and saw a small little kitten walking around. it was cute but it had no business being here. Walking to it he bent down and pet it and then stood back up. He lifted his right leg and kicked it across the room. It let a screaming meow out of it's little mouth and ran out of the room. Maurice smiled. That kitten should be afraid. He would have killed it but he didn't want it to be known he was in the house. Moe exited the child's room and laughed to himself.

Entering the hall once more he made his way to another room. It looked to be where his daughters room was. He looked around and saw how bare it was. He didn't like that one bit. Snarling to himself he exited the room. Slamming the door behind him he stomped his way to another room. It was the bathroom. Just what he needed. He unzipped his pants and relieved himself in the toilet and then decided why not go further. He decided to relieve himself on that toddlers bathing stuff. That child ruined everything. It had to go somehow. FInishing up he tucked himself back in his pants and exited the bathroom, but not before flushing the toilet behind him.

He made himself to the last room and he was not happy at what he saw. The bed was ruffled and there were condom wrappers on the floor. It was obvious that they were intimate. His daughter was a fucking skank who sold her body to Gold. Looking around he saw a red silky gown on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. It was shredded like it was ripped off of his daughter's body. He growled and threw it across the room where it landed on a portrait. The portrait fell down and the glass shattered. Moe walked over to the portrait and lifted it up. His jaws locked and his nose flared at what he saw. It was his daughter and that beast in an embrace and their tongues were no doubt locked together in the picture.

Slamming the portrait back down Moe growled. He walked over and saw some red lace underwear on the ground and picked them up with disgust. His daughter was a fucking whore. He pocketed the undergarments for use later and started searching around the room for more. He opened the dresser drawer and started rummaging through it. He found a pack of birth control pills, some condoms and what looked to be a few boxes of pregnancy tests. The sight before him enraged him. He made his way to the closet and opened it. It was full of Gold's and Belle's clothes. The bitch and cripple. He rummaged through the closet and saw at least three pairs of provocative lingerie. Growling he turned around and slammed the closet door shut.

Maurice looked around the room and decided to check under the bed. He bent down onto his knees and looked under it. He spotted that stupid kitten and grinned. It hissed at him and ran away before he could do any more harm. He smiled at what he saw. The kitten was running away and it was leaving a trail of blood. Good. He hurt it enough to make it bleed. It deserved it. That stupid waste of space. They didn't deserve that animal. It had no right to be here. Belle didn't have any right to be here either. He was only glad that there wasn't a dog, because a dog would be able to rip him to shreds.

Making his way off from the floor Maurice spotted the trash can. Grabbing it he looked inside it and spotted used condoms. He reached in and pulled one out. He studied it and sniffed it. He was tempted to taste it but decided not to. Not this time anyways. He'd be back at a later date to investigate more. He had the underwear to keep him company and boy did they smell delicious. They smelled scrumptious just like his daughter. He couldn't wait until he had her. He'd enjoy being in her and tasting her. She'd be his. If she could fuck Gold than she could fuck him. That man just has his daughter brainwashed. Belle was just playing hard to get at the end of last month when he tried to have her. Colette was the same ways. Always like that but he knew she loved being forced in it. He loved Colette but she betrayed him. Cheated on him with his best friend Lancelot. He caught them in bed. She was so willing with Lance. Never him. It was proved then and there that she loved Lancelot. The way she moved with him and their moans of pleasure.

It made Maurice see red. He yanked his wife off of his 'best friend' and dragged her out of the house with him, naked. He didn't care who saw her. It was obvious. His wife was a slut and his so called friend was a man who destroyed marriages 'cause that's what Lance did. He destroyed their marriage. It was weeks after that that Colette would shun Maurice. He'd roughly take her and he took pleasure in her screams. Colette would call him a monster and a beast but it was she who was the monster. She spread her legs for his 'best friend' and she enjoyed every moment of it. Maurice was tired of his so called wife fighting him so he took care of her for good.

So you see Belle would be his because she belonged to him just like his wife did. He had Blue and Ruby under his spell and soon he would have his daughter. His daughter the slut. He saw the way she looked at Gold. He'd just have to make Gold do something to his daughter that would make her come running back to her dear old Papa. He'd welcome her with open arms back to his home and he'd have her in his bed. It was where she belonged. Coming up with the conclusion that he was done messing around in the house he made his way out of his slutty daughter and the beasts room. He entered the hallway and saw the kitten. It ran away when it saw him and just the thought of that made Maurice chuckle in pleasure. Good. It learned it's lesson the first time.

Making his way down the stairs he walked with confidence to the front door and opened it. He exited the house locking the door behind him and putting the key back where it was supposed to go. He walked away with confidence because he knew he was going to get away with this. He left the property and went behind the house and got in his van that was parked behind the house. Thank God it was snowing. Any trails and tracks would be swept away from the new snowfall and the win. Starting his vehicle he hummed a merry little tune and drove off. Blue would be to the apartment soon and he didn't want to leave her waiting.

Unbeknownst to Maurice though Mr. Gold's neighbor saw him exit the house. She loved the snowfall and was watching it through her blinds when she saw him sneaking out of the house. She realized he wasn't supposed to be there because he was not someone familiar to her and the way he walked behind the trees to not get seen. Walking to her phone she picked it up and dialed the Sheriff Station. Sheriff Graham and Deputy Emma would love to know that someone did a breaking and entering at Gold's home. The one day the whole town knew Gold would not be in his home was the one day it was broken into. Sheriff Graham picked up on the third ring and Ms. Boyd told him all that she could and she apologized she couldn't tell him who it was. He said he and Emma would be there in ten minutes and that they would let Gold and Belle know. Ashley sighed at that. She was very grateful that no one was in that house to get hurt.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**


	7. The Incident

** **

 

**Belle in Love: The Incident**

_Emilie Brown and Kindleheartzyou_

 

"Here you go. Little Ms. Sassy is all fixed up." David Nolan said. Bringing Sassy out from the back of the clinic. Belle took the small kitten and tried to hold her gently as she could. She took the blanket Baedan offered her and wrapped Sassy up so she could stay warm. Today was not the day Belle was hoping for. Her, Baedan and Marcus were at the shop having a fun time. They were there for about an hour when they got a call from Sheriff Graham that someone had broken in the house. After that call they closed the shop and left to head home, Marcus was irritated. He didn't say anything but you could tell by the way his jaw was set. They made it to the house in ten minutes time. Sheriff Graham and Deputy Emma were already there. Emma was talking to Ashley Boyd and Ashley was telling her what the saw. Any evidence that was outside was gone. Swept away from the wind and covered by the snow fall.

Graham was in the house already, looking around seeing if anything was out of ordinary, when he saw Sassy limping and leaving a trail of blood behind her. The kitten was scared and ran off. Graham followed her. She ran up the stairs and hid under a stand that help purple flowers, he bent down and crawled to the stand, he looked under it and slowly coaxed the kitten out. Realizing Graham meant no harm Sassy went to him. He gently picked her up and cradled her to his chest. He was descending the steps just as Marcus, Baedan and Belle entered the house. Belle gasped at the blood that was dripping from Graham's hands.

"Whoever broke in I'm betting hurt this little Angel. She needs to get the vet but it's too cold for her to even leave the house. Do you have anything to warm her up and protect her from the weather?" Graham walked over to them. Baedan nodded his head and ran into the den. He dug through his toy box until he found a soft thick blanket for the kitty. He ran to the adults with it in his hand. He gave it to his Mama. Belle helped Graham wrap the kitten up so none of the outside weather would get to her.

"I guess. I'll go take Sassy to the vet. Do you want Baedan to come with me or you want him here?" Belle asked her love.

"It's safer that he goes with you. Just in case there's something in the house." Marcus grabbed Belle's hand for a short amount of time and she and Baedan left their home. She made it to the vet and told David what happened. he looked over Sassy and told her that she appeared to have a broken rib and a deep gash in her side from wherever she landed when she was attacked. He fixed her up and said that he'd talk to Mr. Gold later about her payment. Once he brought her out to the duet and Belle took the offered blanket from Baedan and wrapped Sassy up they left to head back home. Baedan held her the whole way home. Being careful as not not squeeze her tightly and damaging her anymore.

Pulling up in the driveway Belle spotted Marcus and Dove talking with Graham. Seeing his family return Marcus excused himself and walked over to the car. He got in the passenger seat of the car.

"How's Sassy?" He asked turning to face Belle. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it.

"Terrible. She has a broken rib and a gash in her side. David has her wrapped up in a little sling type thing that'll hold her ribs together to help the mending and he sewed the gash up. He gave me some medicine to give her. She has to take it three times a day." Belle said. She closed her eyes and leant into her boyfriend's hand. "Have you found out who did all this?" Belle gestured around her to the house and everything else.

"Later. We'll talk when Baedan's taking his nap. Come on let's go. Graham and Emma are nearly done and we shouldn't be out here long in this weather. Especially Baedan and Sassy." Moving to get out of the car Marcus opened the door and went to get Baedan. He unbuckled his child and carefully held the meowing kitten in his arm. Once Baedan was unbuckled the small child hopped out of his car seat and exited the vehicle. He went to Belle and grasped her hand. Marcus smiled at the sight.

Sheriff Graham and Deputy Emma left hours ago. Baedan was now asleep in his room. Belle washed all his sheets and blankets and out new ones on his bed. She didn't trust the perp not to do anything to Baedan's bed, especially after what happened with the toys in the bathroom. She scrubbed down Baedan's room and everything. Made is cleaner than it probably has ever been. The boy was out to bed ten minutes ago. Belle just checked on him and saw that he was asleep. She lay in Marcus's arms on the couch. Their hands clasped together.

"What did Graham say?" Belle asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"Whoever broke in obviously knew what they were doing. It appeared they stayed in our room the longest. Someone was rummaging through the drawers and our closet. The picture on the nightstand of us kissing is shattered, appears someone had slammed it down and shattered it. He wants us to look later and see if anything is missing. I looked in it while you and Baedan were gone but I couldn't find anything missing. Maybe you'll be able to. Obviously our bathroom was used and obviously it was a male being has he pissed all over Baedan's bath toys and left the toilet seat up. Sassy was attacked in Baedan's room which you know. You cleaned up the mess from the wall."

At the mention of Sassy, Belle looked over at the kitten. She was in her little bed sleeping, wrapped up in a blanket by the fireplace keeping warm. Just the thought of someone hurting an innocent baby kitty brought tears to Belle's eyes. She buried her face in Marcus's chest and sobbed. He held her close to chest and stroked her back, whispering words of love and it'll be okay in her ear. Belle just lay in his arms and basked in the contentment that being in his arms gave her. She loved this man she didn't know what she would do without him. He seemed to know how to calm her down and everything.

Pulling back from him Belle looked into his chocolate eyes. Eyes that held concern but love for her. Belle wanted to forget the memory of the past couple of hours and she knew exactly how to.

"Make love to me, Marcus."

"My darling Belle, are you sure?" Marcus asked softly, pulling her closer nonetheless.

"Yes, Marcus,  _please._ " Belle pleaded, nibbling at his ear. She knew how to turn him on, that much was certain.

"Where, darling? Tell me where you want me to make you keen." Marcus requested of her. "We can go to our room, we can stay right here, we can do it in the middle of  _fucking_ Time Square if it'll make you happy." Marcus cursed, knowing how much she loved his filthy mouth with his brogue.

"Our room, our room, please Marcus, please." Belle begged, getting up and pulling at his hands to try and pull him up with her.

"How can I say no to that?" Marcus smiled, kissing at Belle's neck, leaning on her for support - his or hers, he didn't know - as they made their way to their room, shedding their clothes on the way. Belle was in her underwear when they reached their room and Marcus was bared to her.

Belle sunk down onto her knees in front of Marcus, but he pulled her back up. "This is about pleasing you, darling." Marcus told her, pushing her gently onto the bed in front of him.

"Makes me happy to please  _you._ " Belle said truthfully, making Marcus smile.

"Later, my Belle. We have all the time in the world, you and I." Marcus promised her, which made  _her_ smile. She loved knowing that she had forever with the man she'd loved for many years already.

Marcus then got up onto the bed with her, towering over her carefully as he bent to kiss her. Marcus was deeply happy that his Belle had punched her father when she had. He was even happier than Belle seemed to trust him with all her heart. It was the  _least_ Marcus could do to trust her with his.

Belle wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck, and then when he deepened the kiss she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She slid her tongue into his mouth and wrestled it with his own, making her twitch and moan in delight. No one in their right minds could say that Marcus wasn't a good lover if they could see how wantonly he had Belle splayed about now.

Belle wasn't content with the simple kisses he was giving her, no matter how hard he was making her stomach turn. It was probably because of her turning stomach that she wanted  _more._

She situated herself more comfortably on the bed as he divested himself of his underwear, then he crawled over to her on the bed, kissing her again. But this time, he let his hands wander around her body, going to cup her breasts in one hand, the other splayed about her back to press her closer to him. She still wasn't close enough for either of their liking, but he tried to ignore that and focus on her pleasure instead. He slid his hand up to cup her, kissing her again harder. She moaned into his mouth and he used that moment to slip his tongue into it, full on kissing her with gentle force.

Marcus wrapped around her, kissing his true love with long, sipping kisses until she was panting with want. She pulled him down so she could kiss his neck as he slid into home, moaning with pleasure. Marcus kissed her neck, which in turn made her cry out. She wanted to reciprocate the pleasure he was giving her, but he'd have none of it. He was determined to make this her best time yet, he wanted to make her feel safe with him.

They made love until late into the afternoon, and finally when they fell asleep, they were curled around each other. As it should be, together as one.

Waking up to the vibration of his cell phone, Marcus reached for it. Seeing Storybrooke Police Department he leaned up in bed and answered it. Graham was calling to see if everything was alright and asking how Sassy was doing. Marcus filled him in on everything and hung up with the Sheriff shortly after. Looking at the time on his phone Marcus made to get up. He slowly gathered his clothes that were in the room, he donned his boxers and made his way to the stairs and gathered the rest of the clothes from the stairs. Walking to the bathroom he threw the clothes in the bathroom basket and proceeded to take a shower.

Stepping out of the shower freshly clean Marcus grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He exited the room and made his way back to the bedroom. Belle lay sleeping. She had moved over to his side and was buried into his pillow. Smiling at the sight he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her and that he was grateful that he finally admit his feelings to her. Walking over to his closet he opened it and pulled out one of his suits. He matched it with a blue silk tie. He lay his suit on the bed and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers out. dropping the towel on the bed he put on his boxers. He picked up his towel and dried his body off and ran it through his hair. He then donned his suit on. Put on his socks and shoes and grabbed his watch from the nightstand and put it on.

"Belle, sweetheart." Marcus said sitting down beside her and shaking her gently. Belle stirred and popped one eye open. She saw Marcus and made to get up but he pushed her back down. "No, it's fine. You don't have to get up. I'm going to town for business. I'll be back home later. Baedan'll be up in a few hours. He may still be asleep when I make my way home. Call me if you need me." Belle nodded her head in understanding and lifted her head up for a kiss. Marcus gave her a quick peck on the lips before he exited the room.

He picked his cane up from where it lay against the window and made his way out of the room. Shutting the door behind him. He went to Baedan's room. Entering it he saw his child sleeping, cuddling with his blankie. Bending down as best as he could he leant over Baedan, swiped his hair out of his forehead and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Leaving the room shortly after he made his way down the stairs. Sassy was still sleeping contently by the fireplace and looked content. Before marcus left the house he gave the kitten her medicine and texted Belle to let her know that the kitten had been taken care of.

Grabbing his coat off of the coat rack Marcus put it on and took his gloves out of the pockets and put them on. He exited his home locking the door behind him. He made his way to his car and drove to the destination he had to be. Stopping in front of Game of Thorns Marcus smirked. Making his way out of the vehicle he made his way to the flower shop. Entering it he heard the Belle ring above the door letting the owner know someone was there.

"Just a moment. I'll be right with you." Mr. French spoke. Marcus leant against the door and waited. Not saying a word. Mr. French entered the shop coming out of his back office and stopped where he was. He paled at the sight of Gold.

"Mr. French. I do believe we have something to discuss." Smirking at the sight before him Marcus couldn't help but flex his cane in his hands. Mr. French watched his movements making an audible gulp. For there before him was not Marcus Gold. There before him was Mr. Gold. The town monster.


	8. Something Close To Home

 

**Belle in Love: Something Close To Home**

_by: Emilie Brown and Kindleheartzyou_

 

Mr. Gold leaned heavily over Moe French, a feral grin on his face.

“Now, Mr. Gold,” Moe said, stammering. “I’m sure we can work something out… After all, you already have my daughter.” What was the man trying to accomplish? Probably a soft side.

It didn’t work. Marcus Gold got further enraged as Moe spoke of his daughter. “I have my girlfriend. She is no longer your daughter, you filthy arsehole.” Marcus spat.

“What are you talking about, Gold?” Moe played it cool. They couldn’t know about him intruding into their house yet, could they?

“You touched her.” Marcus snarled out. “She is mine.” Marcus shouted, raising his cane up and slamming it down on the glass counter that separated them. “If you ever come near her again, this will be your fucking face!” Marcus threatened.

Moe flinched. “Get out,” he seethed.

“Fucking make me, prick! You touch her again, and you’ll not see daylight again!” Gold shouted angrily, his Scottish brogue coming in heavily as his voice fought with emotion.

Moe threw his hand back, but when he reached to connect his fist with Marcus’ face, something stopped him. It was the glare of something in Gold’s pocket. “The fuck is that? You gonna propose to my daughter?” Moe snapped.

“That’s none of your business anymore, Maurice French.” Gold responded in a clipped tone. “You lost that right when you laid a hand on her,” Gold backed up until he was at the door, and then turned around and left Moe to his own devices.

* * *

Taking the onion and mushroom pizza out of the oven and putting it on the counter Belle grabbed the oregano and sprinkled it over the top of the crust, she spun away and dished out macaroni and cheese on the plates. Cut up some apples and added it to the plates. Once the Pizza was cooled off enough Belle cut it and then cut Baedan’s slice up into bite size pieces. Bringing it to the table where the boy sat patiently with his sippy tippy full of strawberry milk, Belle sat the plate in front of him and he started to dig into his food.

Walking to the window, Belle pulled her jacket tighter over her small frame, it was getting cold in the house and the weather was picking up again, the lights kept flickering which is a tell tale sign of the power soon to be going out. She only hoped Marcus would make it home before everything hit. As if summoned by her thoughts she saw the cadillac making it’s way towards the house and sighed in relief.

Marcus came in the door and was surrounded by Belle’s arms. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze before he shut the door behind him and removed his winter apparel.

“Smells like Pizza in here.” Marcus stated.

“Of course it does, Our son loves his Pizza. He must get it from his father, after all.” Belle stated pulling Marcus along with her to the kitchen. She pushed him in a chair and instructed him to sit as she fixed him a plate and brought it with him. She grabbed the crushed red pepper from the cupboard and brought it to him.

“Thank you.” He replied taking the offered seasoning. Belle went back to fix herself a plate of food and returned to the table. She sat on Marcus’s good leg and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Baedan was to busy eating to notice his parents antics. He’d seen them being so lovey dovey so often that he learned to tune it out.

The trio continued to eat in comfortable silence. The wind started beating loudly on the house and then the power went out, Baedan gave a little squeak and yelled for his Papa. Getting up from Marcus’s lap Belle went to the living room to put more wood in the fireplace and to check on Sassy. Marcus and Baedan soon joined her.

This winter is bad. It’s the worse we’ve had in a long time.” Belle stated sitting on the couch next to her little family. Grabbing her Cinderella book of the endtable Belle started to read aloud for the remainder of the day and late into the even until she was reading from none other than the light of the fireplace. Marcus would occasionally get up and put wood in the fireplace.

Looking at the time of the clock above the fireplace Belle realized how truly late in the night it was.

“Okay, Baedan, it’s past your bedtime off to bed you go. You want to sleep with your Papa and I or you want to stay in your room with the wireless heater?” Belle asked as she and Marcus stood up, the child held his arms up to be held and Belle lifted him in her arms.

“Ummmm… My room. You and Papa kiss lots.” Baedan stated nodding his head. Belle chuckled turning red in the face at the child’s knowledge.

“Well then to your bed you go.” Walking upstairs the trio took their time. Setting Baedan on the floor of the hallway he ran to the bathroom to use the potty. Once he was done his Papa helped him to manage to brush his teeth in the dark. Baedan ran out of the room and to his room as best as he could in the dark. Belle was pulling his blankets back for him. She sat his night clothes on the bed and he dressed in his little footie pajamas with dinosaurs on them. Getting under the covers after he was dressed he got a kiss from his Mama and his Papa. Belle covered him up and put a few more layers of blankets on him, she turned his wireless heater on and told him goodnight. Marcus and her left the room and shut the door behind them to keep the heat in the room so he wouldn’t get sick.

Making their way to their bedroom Marcus and belle did their evening rituals. Once everything was done they got into the bed and belle snuggled against him. Marcus held his beloved in his arms and whispered sweet nothing in her ear. Belle turned to face him and he caught her in a kiss.

“I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you, too, my darling, Belle.” The couple fell asleep soon after. Content in the others arms. The snow storm continued to go on through most of the night and Belle and Marcus were constantly getting up to check on Baedan  and Belle’s nightmares kept returning until around three in the morning when the power returned. They both relaxed easier and were able to go to sleep and not worry about their child.

* * *

When Belle awoke, she was sprawled out on top of Marcus’ chest. She hadn’t had another nightmare that night after they were finally able to sleep once the power returned, curled up in his arms as she was. She propped herself up on her elbows, and leaned in to kiss him good morning. His eyes fluttered open, revealing two sketched sockets, coloured amber. And, damn, did Belle want to get lost in them.

“Good morning, Belle.” Marcus murmured in her ear, leaning in and biting at it gently.

Belle giggled. “Good morning handsome,” she smiled. “I should probably get up and get your son breakfast.” She said, biting her lip thoughtfully. “I wish we could stay in bed all day though,” she added playfully, giggling.

“That would be nice, but alas. Our son needs to eat,” Marcus smirked, kissing her nose. She looked up, stricken, at him. “What?” he asked in confusion, worried he’d done something stupid by kissing her. It didn’t seem like it’d be that big of a deal - they’d kissed plenty last night…

“Our son?” Belle asked sharply. She rolled off of him. and got off of the bed. “You know I wish Baedan was mine.” she added, clearly hurt. She turned away from him as he reached out to her, and she went to the bathroom, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

“Belle, open the door. Please.” Marcus was at the door as fast as his leg could allow him to go. “I said our son for a reason. We also discussed this during Christmas as well,” Marcus said, trying to open the door.

“Why, then?” Belle demanded, though she didn’t open the door. She didn’t want to look at him just then.

“Because he’s mine, Belle. And everything - everything - I have is yours. Now and forever. I know, I know that I screwed up in the past - a lot - but I’m trying to make up for it. And if you want to call my son yours, then damn it, I’d be honoured! The only reason I had him is to try and get over you, you know?” Marcus continued. “I tried, really tried, to get over you. But I couldn’t. You were, and are, stuck in my head like my favourite song. You’re on repeat. And I wouldn’t, couldn’t, change anything about it.” he finished.

Belle opened the door slowly, cracking it to stare at him through icy blue eyes that shone with tears. It made him flinch, to see that he’d made her cry. “You got with someone else, to try and get over me?” Belle asked, hurt in her voice.

“I tried. But I couldn’t, Belle. You were always on my mind, I…” But his next words were swallowed as Belle plastered herself against him, plundering his mouth with her tongue as he gasped in surprise.

“I can’t stand you, you insufferable man.” Belle whispered against his lips. He pulled her closer, though, and splayed his hands over her back. “I want to be with you always, but I really, really can’t stand you.” Belle said huskily, smirking at his reaction.

He pulled her closer. “If it helps, you’re pretty hard to deal with yourself.” He teased her, kissing her head as he reveled in the laugh she emitted.

“Who was it?” Belle asked softly, pulling away slightly from her lover’s arms. She had to know the whole truth, if they were going to get past this.

“Who was who?” Marcus asked, genuinely confused.

“Bae’s mom.” Belle mumbled.

“You’re his mom, darling. But I’m assuming you mean his biological mother.” Marcus said, brushing a lock of her hair from her face.

“Yeah, her. You know, the person you got with to try and get over me when I was hopelessly in love with you?” Belle snarked irritably.

“Uh, if I told you I forgot her name, would you believe me?” Marcus stumbled over his words.

“No.” Belle said flatly.

“I do, though. Every time I look at you.” Marcus told her truthfully, kissing her gently on the head.

“Flirting with me is not going to convince me that this was in any way okay.” Belle said, her voice more full of venom than Marcus had ever heard before.

It made him hurriedly tell her the truth: “Her name was Milah, I don’t to this day know her last name. I never cared enough to find out. I’d seen her at the bar I visited when I went out of town for business, she always showed interest towards me but I never felt any interest in her and then one day I wanted to forget you. I wasn’t thinking straight and we just… Hooked up. And then I never saw her again, until months later when she showed up at my doorstep with Baedan. I never did get around to having a paternity test done on Baedan, because he looks enough like me… But I don’t know for sure.” Marcus continued. “And then there was you, little Belle French who I’d known all her life.. claiming she was in love with me. I’m sorry, love, but it still is hard to believe sometimes.” Marcus was being more honest with her than he had in their entire relationship.

“Oh, Marc.” was all Belle could say as she threw herself into his arms. “I still am furious with you. You could’ve believed me then, and we would’ve been able to actually have Baedan… You know, as mine.” Belle said, her voice small.

“You have no idea how much I regret Baedan not being yours, Belle. But… C’est la vie. It is what it is, I suppose. And look how well we’re working out now- I wouldn’t change that for anything.” Marcus told her truthfully.

Belle snuggled closer to him, and began to kiss on his neck, sucking gently but determinedly as he moaned and thrust his hips towards her, trying to gain some much-needed friction. But Belle wasn’t having it, she stilled his hips with her arms going around them instead of around his neck, and she continued to suck on the body part in question until there was a nice, medium sized red mark there. She lapped at it, trying to both ease and cause more pain.

Marcus moaned, attempting to yank her backwards so he could kiss her mouth, but again, Belle had none of it. She moved in his lap to kiss the other side of his neck, all the while undoing buttons on his shirt.

“You, sir, are going to learn what it feels like to have the full French wrath upon you.” Belle murmured against his neck, trailing her tongue upwards to swirl in his ear. Marcus moaned as she divested him of his shirt, letting her rake her hands over his chest.

“I’m sorry Belle. I really, really am.” Marcus whined out, which made Belle pause her ministrations.

“I know, Marc. But really, I think you’d like this punishment just as much as I am sure to.” she smiled then, a smile that inspired feelings in his gut that he hadn’t known were possible.

“Perhaps,” Marcus allowed, reaching up to kiss her. Belle finally took pity on him and dipped her head down to catch his lips with hers in a desperate kiss that had them both aching for more.

Belle stripped Marcus of his pants and boxers, and slowly stroked her index finger up and down his shaft, making him moan and throw his head back.

Belle smiled at that, and took him in her hand and aligned him with her center. Slowly, too slowly, she sheathed his manhood fully into her, moaning with pleasure as she rode him. A hard, steady rhythm that left them both panting before five minutes had gone by.

Marcus had somehow wound his arms around her hips, but Belle couldn’t bring herself to care as he circled her hipbone with his thumbs, making her cry out softly so as not to wake Baedan.

Baedan. Not her son. Milah’s son. The words circled around in her head until she was sobbing as she rode Marcus, trying to conceal her cries with moans of pleasure so as not to cause him pain.

But Marcus knew her better than that. He gently pulled her off of him, sliding out of her as he leaned over her. “Sweetheart…. Don’t cry, please don’t cry.” Marcus pleaded, attempting to kiss away her tears.

Belle was shaking with her cries until Marcus situated her on top of his chest, which made her calm down a little. Milah wasn’t on his chest - she was. Milah wasn’t in Baedan’s life - she was. She had to think positively about this if she was going to be able to be with Marcus, and that was all she’d wanted for years on end. It was all she still wanted.

“Baedan isn’t my son, Marcus.” Belle whimpered, and when she looked up at him to gaze into his eyes, she saw that he too was shedding a few tears.

“He is, Belle. I know you didn’t carry him - no matter how much I wish you had - and I know you haven’t raised him for very long, but I do know a couple things. Baedan loves you. He thinks of you as his mama. And if he does, and I do, and you do, then who else matters? Belle, please. You are everything to me, and to Bae. We couldn’t live without you.” he mumbled against her hair, easing her face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you, Marc…” Belle whimpered, kissing his neck gently as she covered them up, not wanting Baedan to walk in on them.

“I love you too, my darling Belle. I always have, and always will.” Marcus vowed, kissing her forehead adoringly.

“I still wish you had manned up, all those years ago.” Belle confided sadly.

“So do I, my Belle. But if it meant not having Bae, and you, then I’m glad I waited til now. I love you Belle, and I couldn’t bear to not have you in my life.” Marcus said truthfully.

“Mama! Papa! Up!” Marcus and Belle turned their heads slightly to see that their son was at the edge of their bed. Belle smiled widely and slipped on Marcus’ t-shirt, buttoning it up halfway before leaning down and capturing Baedan in a huge hug.

“Mama! You got me!” Baedan shrieked, laughing as she tickled him.

“I’ve always got you, baby, and I always will.” Belle promised seriously, though it went over Baedan’s head.

“Mama,” Bae said contentedly, smiling as he snuggled up close between his two favourite people in the world.

Belle beamed down at her son. “My boy,” she said in response, a content smile on her face as she buried her head in her son’s hair.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**

 


	9. Spring is Here

 

 

**TRIGGER WARNING! THERE ARE SOME SCENES WITH MOE THAT MAY MAKE YOU QUEEZY! HERE IS YOUR WARNING! BE WARNED WHEN YOU START READING THE SCENES WITH HIM!**

**Belle in Love: Spring is Here**

_Emilie Brown and Kindleheartzyou_

**_April._ **

When Belle awoke the next morning, she realised she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Cuddling into Marcus, she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew it would be tough to explain to Baedan though, and since she didn't particularly feel like giving him the birds and the bees talk, she slid Marcus' shirt off of him and pulled it on her instead. Marcus made a soft noise of discontentment when she moved him, but he quieted when she put his arm back round her.

"Morning." Belle said with a smile, though her voice was muffled by his chest, seeing as she'd buried her face in it.

"Good morning, my Belle." Marcus greeted her with a smile, kissing her head gently. Mornings were Belle's favourites; They often had sleepy couplings, and even when they just laid and cuddled, it was amazing to be held in such strong arms as his.

"I should get up. But I realllly don't want to leave your arms," Belle complained with a sigh. It made Marcus laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" Belle asked, faking indignant as she rolled her leg over to where she was straddling him.

"I'm going to go with  _no, of course not darling,_  because I have a feeling that won't get me killed." Marcus said cheekily.

Belle rolled her eyes. "You monster," she teased him playfully, smiling brightly up at him as she rolled off of him, groaning as she got up off the bed and stretched.

"Do you really think that?" Marcus couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

"What? That you're a monster?" Belle asked carefully, pausing her morning routine to look at him.

"Yeah- I'm at least twenty years older than you." Marcus pointed out. "And I've broken your heart before.." he added. "I don't see why you're with me, Belle, honestly."

"Because I love you! Dammit, why isn't that enough?" Belle asked, hurt.

"It is- for me at least- But Belle, don't you understand? No one else is going to see that." Marcus said softly.

"They will, though. If we show them." Belle said stoutly. "If you  _care_ enough for them to see." She added, still clearly upset.

"Belle, please listen to me." Marcus pleaded, getting up and, struggling, walking over to her. "I love you. And I know that for some unforeseeable reason, you return that affection. That is  _more_ than enough for me. I just- I don't want you to get hurt in this crossfire." he said with an exasperated sigh.

Belle glared at him. She was upset beyond reasoning now, and yet… She wanted to reason with him, with herself. She  _hated_ fighting with Marcus more than anything. She was always afraid he was going to leave and not let her inside for another twelve years.

She finally took pity on Marcus and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. Marcus soon was beside her. He wrapped his arm tentatively around her waist and pulled her into him. "Belle…" he began. "I love you. And if you want to be with me, then I'll be with you. Forever, or as long as you give me. I swear on Bae that it's true. Everything I'm telling you now is true. Forever, I am yours." Marcus continued. "I know that love isn't always enough, especially when I've fucked up so majorly before, but I mean it. I love you. And that's just the beginning;  _This_ is just the beginning.  _Our_ beginning, if you'll let it be." Marcus finished, looking into his love's cerulean eyes.

"Marcus, stop." Belle pleaded. "This isn't even about if I want to be with you; It's about if you want to be with me. You never want to go out in public with me, and when we are, it's like I'm just the nanny. You only seem to care about me when we're in private. If you don't want to be with me, Marcus, you have to  _tell_ me. I'll handle it."

Marcus' mouth opened. Then closed. Opening it again, Marcus managed to find words: "Belle,  _no._ " he told her emphatically. "I  _love_ you. I thought…. I thought you wouldn't want word to get 'round that you were dating the town monster. I  _always_ want you. I promise. The mere touch of your hand rockets my nerve endings like I didn't know possible." he told her.

" _Marcus._ " Belle said sharply. "You are infuriating." she noted, inching closer to his side, to where their thighs were touching. She then swung her leg around his waist, hooking him deftly with her foot, and moved to straddle him. " _I_ choose my fate. Not you. If I want to be with  _you,_ then I will be with you. If I want to be seen in public with you,  _then I damn well better be seen in public with you._ " she said irritably.

Marcus didn't know what quite to say. So instead of speaking, he leaned forward, cradling her hips, and kissed her with a ferocity that surprised her. Squeaking in surprise, Belle moaned into his mouth as she pushed him back onto the bed, pinning his arms down.

Marcus used the moment she moaned to slide his tongue into her mouth, groaning with pleasure as her tongue hit his. He hadn't realised how close he was about to be to losing it when he started the day, but now… He would treat her like he was still winning her.

Baedan began to scream as the thunder rolled and lightning crackled. Pulling away quickly, Belle adjusted her shirt to where she was properly covered before dashing into Bae's room. "Shhh, Bae Bae. I'm right here," she cooed as she took the toddler into her arms.

" _Loud,_ Mama." Baedan squeaked, nuzzling his face into his mother's chest. Belle whispered soothing words into his hair for a few minutes, rocking back and forth until he was asleep again. Belle then crept out of the room quietly, summoning years of ballet practice to tip-toe silently away from her son.

She walked flat-toed into her room with Marcus. She noticed he was on the bed, exactly where she'd left him. She smiled and climbed back on top of him. "I love how you take care of our son, before your own pleasure." Marcus told her as a preempt to kissing her.

She smiled brilliantly, kissing him happily. "Well what kind of mother would I be if I didn't put him first?" Belle pointed out.

Marcus smiled at her. "You wouldn't be one, I suppose." he agreed.

* * *

 

Looking over the photographs of his daughter that the private detective he hired gave him, Maurice was not pleased. not pleased one bit. It showed Gold and Belle locked in an embrace. There was one of them kissing one of them with Gold's hand up her shirt, up her skirt. There was one of them sitting on a swing on the porch at Gold's house. The child was sitting in Belle's lap. Belle rested against Gold. It looked like Belle was reading aloud. They looked like they were a happy family. Getting irritated with what he saw Maurice jumped up from his spot on the couch, ripped the photos up and threw them in the fireplace. He grinned as he watched them burn to nothing.

"Is everything alright, moomoo?" Blue asked as she walked in the room. He hand on her back and her other on her expanding belly. Maurice walked to his wife and gathered her in his arms.

"Everything is alright, Blues Clues." Maurice said holding her in his arms. He felt the bump between them and gritted his teeth. He was not happy about this pregnancy. Granted he was happy when he was told Blue was pregnant. He was very excited until he found out the sex. A boy he was to have a son and that did not fit well with him. He wanted a little girl, one who he could teach to love him and dance, maybe even teach her how to work in the flower shop and when she got older he could take her as his lover because Belle obviously wasn't going to work...yet. One day she would become his and on that day he would go to the old mine under the flower shop and tell Colette exactly what he'd been doing and show her the lacy pair of panties that were their daughters. He'd force Colette to the ground and take her roughly because that's all she'd get from him the lying bitch.

Just the thought of that was making him hard. Blue whom obviously felt his arousal moaned, he started to grind against her. Deciding that since he did have a willing participant he'd fuck his wife.

* * *

 

It was a nice spring day, one of the more windy ones so Belle, Marcus and Baedan went to the park with a kite. Belle sat down on the bench and had a small smile on her as she sat watching Marcus teach their child how to fly a kite. Marcus had a hold of the kite and Baedan stood in between his fathers leg holding onto the kite. He started to giggle as the kite flew in the air. The chocolate eyes of Baedan's glowed with happiness and laughter.

Belle couldn't wait for the day where she and Marcus would have a child of their own, maybe it'd be soon. Baedan would no doubt love being a big brother. Smiling at the thought Belle stood from her spot at the bench and walked over to her family. Ruffling Baedan's hair and wrapping her arm around Marcus Belle closed her eyes and leant her head back, loving the feel of the wind on her skin and the smell of the flowers in the air. Feeling like someone was watching her Belle opened her eyes. Her eyes locked onto Marcus's and she leant towards him. Marcus captured her lips into a kiss, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her into an intense kiss.

The family stayed at the park a few more hours and watched Baedan interact with other children and it brought a smile to their face.

As they left the park Marcus couldn't help but notice the man that was following them around and the flashes that was coming from his poorly disguised camera. Deciding not to voice his discovery for fear of alarming Belle, the pawnbroker ignored it and walked the rest of the way home with Belle and Baedan.

* * *

 

Looking over to see Blue comfortably asleep, Maurice got up out of the bed, he pulled on a pair of his underwear and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of blue kool-aide that Blue was so fond of. Setting the pitcher on the counter and started to rummage through the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for: Methotrexate. Methotrexate, a drug used to treat rheumatoid arthritis and cancer that can also cause miscarriage. He crushed up the pills and put them in the pitcher. Grabbing a spoon he mixed it in with the frink and added more sugar to it.

Maurice put the pills back in the medicine cabinet. He grabbed a glass from his cupboard and filled it up with ice and the kool-aid and he brought it to his bedroom where his pregnant wife lay sleeping. Setting the drink on the end table of the bed he sat by blue and stroked her shoulder and lay gentle kisses up her arms. Groaning at the sensations from her husband. The former nun's eyes fluttered before she full woke up. She smiled at the sight of her husband. Helping Blue lean up against the headboard Maurice turned around and grabbed the cup.

"Here, I got you some kool-aid." Blue gladly took her juice from her husband and drank it. Unaware of the sinister smile upon her husbands face.

Maurice grinned as his wife drank the drink. Soon after she drink the whole pitcher she would miscarriage and he could try to impregnate her again. This time it would be a girl.

 

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**


	10. Stalker?

 

 

**Belle in Love: Stalker?**

_Emilia Pond Williams_

Belle awoke on Thursday, April 2nd like is was just any day. The truth was, it wasn't. She waited, though, to say anything. She wondered if Marcus remembered. It was her birthday.

Belle smiled as she felt Marcus mumble in his sleep. She listened closely and heard her name, along with Bae's. Hoping it was a good dream he was having, she snuggled closer to him. He didn't need to remember her birthday to be counted as a good boyfriend. He was already the best one in the world, just for caring after twelve years of separation.

She kissed his face all over, until landing on his lips. He was awake by then, and laughing. She took pity on him then, and kissed his lips. It was a slow, lingering kiss that left his body aching.

"Belle," He gasped out, kissing her neck. "You're a mess." he told her frankly, which made her laugh in the middle of the moan she'd been emitting.

"I daresay you're the mess, Mister Gold." she smirked at him, licking at his ear erotically. He moaned again and pulled her flush against him.

"You wanna know a secret, Miss French?" Marcus knew how he could win this fluster-fight, and it was the truth too.

"Always, Mister Gold." Belle told him, eager to hear another secret from her loved one.

"One day…" he paused for dramatic effect. "You'll become Missus Gold." he whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched. The words 'Missus Gold' ran through her head until it was all she was thinking about. She nuzzled her head against his neck. "Do you promise?" she asked slyly.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly." Marcus responded truthfully, kissing her again.

Belle wound her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her as she tried to find a way to express how happy the idea of being his wife made her.

"I love you," she cooed in his ear.

"I love you more, my darling Belle." he promised her.

The two stayed snuggled in the comfort of their bed for thirty minutes at most until they heard Baedan moving around in his room. Moving from their spot they both reached over the bed and grabbed their robes. They just got the robes on themselves and closed when their bedroom door opened.

Baedan came in the room carrying Sassy in his arms and a piece of paper with a flower. Running over to the bed as best as he could with his arms full he dropped the kitty on the bed and crawled on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Mama." Baedan said thrusting his arms out to Belle. Belle grabbed the paper and the flower. Bringing the purple flower up to her nose Belle inhaled the scent of it. Closing her eyes at the lovely smell she opened her eyes smiling.

Holding her arms open the toddler rushed into Belle's arms. He turned around and sat on her lap and snuggled against Belle's chest. Once Baedan was settled Belle opened the paper that turned out to be a drawing. Opening it up the brunette's smile broadened.

On Belle's card from her little boy was their family. Marcus looked to be leaning against a tree. His cane in his hand. He was holding hands with Belle who was looking at him smiling. Baedan was playing with Sassy and picking flowers.

"Awww, it's just darling. Thank you sweetheart. I love it." Belle wrapped her arms around Bae and squeezed him into a tight loving hug.

Feeling a dip in the bed Belle looked over to see Marcus settling back on the bed in his hand he had a wrapped gift. He must have left when she was focused on Baedan.

"Happy Birthday, dearest." Marcus said handing her the gift. Belle took it from him giving a thanks as she did so.

Carefully unwrapping it being careful of the wrapping paper Belle gasped at what she saw. Picking the gift up Belle opened the jewelry box up and smiled. It started to play Tale as Old as Time and it had Belle and the Beast -from her favourite childhood show Beauty and the Beast- dancing with one another. Inside the the jewelry box there was jewelry. He had gotten her some bangles and a silver necklace with a tear drop pearl on the end of it.

"Oh Marcus. Thank you. I love it. I love it all." Taking the necklace out of the jewelry box she offered it to Marcus. Taking it from her he put it on her. moving her hair to clasp it and kiss the back of her neck. The little family sat on the bed for a few more minutes and got out of the bed to head down to make breakfast.

As they had entered the kitchen Belle went to the fridge but was blocked from Baedan.

"No, Mama. Me and Papa make you breakfast." Smiling at her son Belle started to protest but Marcus stepped beside Baedan.

"It's your birthday, dearest. You will not be doing any working today. No cooking, no cleaning. Nothing. Bae and I will be spoiling you today, love. Now off you go." Smiling at her boys Belle turned to go sit at the table. Before she got the chance to do so however Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Resting his head on her shoulder he whispered in her ear.

"Ariel is going to watch Baedan tonight my love. I made a reservation at a restaurant for a date tonight. Wear something nice." Giving her a peck on the side of the head he gave her a swat to the butt as she walked to the table and sat down. She watched her boys cook her breakfast and couldn't help but smile, content with her life and how it turned like it did.

Belle was dressed in a blue and white striped dress, and some blue high heels. She felt like a little princess, especially when Marcus came up behind her and put a crown on her head. "Marc," she complained, though she was really happy about it.

"You're my princess, darling. Tonight is the one night of the year I'll make you act as such," Marcus teased, smirking at her as he spun her around in his arms.

"Very well," Belle acquiesced, laughing as she was held closer to his heart.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Marcus asked. Belle nodded and she took in everything as they walked towards it. Marcus was wearing a blue tie with his white shirt and black suit, and there was a light blue limo waiting for them.

"Marc!" she shrieked in surprise as they descended down the stairs. "You didn't have to do this!" she said emphatically, smiling though as she got into the limo with him. She noticed Dove was driving.

"No, I didn't," Marcus responded, smiling. "But I wanted to treat you like a princess, and I thought this would be a good start." he admitted as they sat close together in the limo.

Belle beamed, pulling him down by his tie to kiss him. "It's an excellent start." she promised him. "I already feel like the 'belle' of the ball." she made a pun, her eyes crinkling in amusement. Marcus laughed as well, kissing her once before pulling away. She pouted.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your makeup, love." Marcus explained, smilingly. "We're going to O'Charley's." he informed her.

"If you make them sing happy birthday to me, Marcus Gold, I will kill you in your sleep." she threatened, alarmed.

Marcus pouted at that. "There goes  _that_ plan." he teased her.

"Marcus!" she shrieked. "I am dead serious!"

"Fine, fine. No mariachi band either, I'm assuming?" Marcus playfully asked her.

Belle just rolled her eyes, Marcus grabbed her by her waist and pulled her flush against him He brought his hands up on either side of her face as she wound her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a smooth embrace, Marcus's hand reached up towards the back of Belle's dress, just as he started to unzip the dress a knock on the divider signaled to them that they had reached their destination. The couple broke apart with a groan. Belle started running her hands through her hair smoothing it out. Marcus just gave a chuckle.

Belle made to get out of the limo but Marcus stopped her and got out; he walked to the other side held the door open for her, Belle gave him a smile and met him in a kiss.

"Thank you, Marcus." Grabbing her love's hand the two walked towards the restaurant to celebrate Belle's birthday and their date.

Unbeknownst to the couple; in the bushes not to far away from the restaurant there was a man with a camera taking pictures of the couple. He snapped away, at the couple. Once they entered the restaurant he scrolled through his images, there were pictures of Marcus and Belle in front of the pink victorian kissing, one of them in the living room where Marcus had her against the couch as he took her. One of Bae and Belle at the park and a few more with Belle and Bae in various parts of the town.

The man shut his camera off and walked to his car, entering it he put his camera in it's case and grabbed another smaller camera, he got back out, locking the car door behind him and setting the alarm, he made his way towards the restaurant and entered it, he waited to be seated and was grateful he could see Belle, he took his camera out and positioned it where it was on Belle. He had a job to do after all and Belle would be his.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love! Stay tuned for more. I'd like you to know for those whom have a facebook account that we have a facebook Rumbelle Group. For those who are reading this on Fanfiction you can find the link on our profile. For those who are reading this on Archive of our Own just comment that you want to know and we'll give you the link to the group.**


	11. Say What?

**_ _ **

 

**_trigger warning ahead. The Moe part is a trigger warning. You have been warned._ **

* * *

It was always dark, dreary and cold in the prison that Maurice kept her in. Colette hated it, but what she hated most is never being able to see her little girl and the love of her life; Lancelot. There was no sense of time here and she knew she had to be down here for years without being discovered but the actual amount she wasn't quite for sure.

With a grunt, she attempted to stand, but she was too weak. She fell back onto the floor, muffling the sound of a door being opened. She jumped back, farther into the darkness, as she saw who it was.

"Please, Maurice… Just let me go." Colette begged her former husband, for perhaps the millionth time in her life, though it was the first time that day, whatever time it was. Colette could not tell, being in the darkness.

"No," Maurice chuckled. "I think not." He stepped closer, his face being meshed into by the cords of the cage she was kept in. "Did you hear, dear? Our little daughter has shacked up with an old man."

Colette flinched, glad for the darkness. She would have surely been hit if he'd seen her disobedience. "Is he nice to her, do you think?" She choked out. Colette, unlike her husband, loved her daughter unconditionally. She could see the advantages of marrying for love, and not appearance.

"What's it matter if he's nice? He's forty-something. Much too old for my Belle." Maurice said firmly. Colette coughed, something about Maurice being an oaf, but she coughed again before Maurice could confirm it.

That didn't stop Moe from hitting her upside the head, hard. She winced, wanting to cry out in pain. Still, she remained stoic in appearance. She couldn't show pain, she'd only get hurt worse. She could not cry out, he'd make her have a reason to truly cry. Having enough of his wife's denial, because Moe knew she was in denial. He entered the cage reaching his hands up to unbuckle his pants and shove them down. He took himself out of his boxers and Colette was slowly starting to panic. Not again. She couldn't do this again. As Moe grabbed her by her legs to pull her to him she started to scream and struggle away from him.

"Come now, Colette. You know you want it. I feel good in you." Colette kneed him and he fell stumbling, she grabbed the back of the wall of the mine and with a rush of adrenaline was able to stand up. "Why you fucking bitch. I gave you everything and this is how you repay me." Moe rushed at her and Colette shoved him away. He fell stumbling, hitting his head on the rock wall knocking himself out cold. Colette stumbled across the wall of the mine, holding onto it for support. She made her way up the stairs to the shop of Game of Thorns. It was empty and dark out. Exiting the building she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ariel was counting to ten. Her hands clasped over her eyes as she heard the little pitter patter of Baedan Gold's feet. This was the tenth time they'd played hide and seek and Ariel was very much enjoying it. She just loved watching Bae and she loved playing with him. It made her wish for a child of her own, but now was not the appropriate time to be having a kids. Her and Eric aren't ready. Still it was always nice to dream.

"Seven, eight, nine….. and ten." Baedan let out a little squeal and his pattering of feet got faster. "Ready or not. Here I come." Ariel moved her hands from her eyes and made her way to look for the young boy. She made her way around the living room. She spotted Sassy on the couch, batting around a cat toy with a bell in it. Not seeing the child she made her way to the kitchen. She spotted the boy under the table but didn't say anything. "Hmmm, where oh where could Baedan be." She walked towards the pantry. "Is he in here." She opened the pantry. "Hmm, nope. Not in here. How about behind the curtains?" She moved the curtains on the door and didn't see him. "Hmmm…. Not here." Bae let out a little giggle. "How about under the table? Is he under the table." The giggling intensified. Ariel lent down and looked under the table, "There he is." Ariel gave a little laugh and gave a broad smile. she grabbed Baedan and picked up the squealing child. "Gotcha, Bae." Bae just continued to laugh in his sitters arms.

"Another game?" The small child asked the redhead.

"Why of course young master. What shall we play?"

"Hmmmm….." Baedan tapped his finger on his chin thinking. "Superheros." He started to wiggle so Ariel let him down.

"Well superheroes it shall be." The duet started to play superheros and many other games, the laughter coming from the duo was quite infectious. After they were both worn out and finished eating they both collapsed on the sofa and started to watch Lilo and Stitch. Feeling something was wrong Ariel turned from her spot on the sofa and looked behind her. Seeing nothing she put it off to something of paranoia. Unbeknownst to her a woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes were just watching them. The woman slunk off into the darkness debating what her next move would be. After all she didn't like what she saw. Didn't like what she saw one bit. She'd be back again. She had to make sure.

* * *

Belle smiled at him as he played with her hands nervously. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, Marcus thought as he helped her sit down at the table, but it was shaping up to be a disaster. He kept saying the wrong thing, and there were lulls in the conversation.

At least Belle didn't seem to notice how horribly he was failing. That was a good thing, and something he was very grateful for. His Belle, she had this innate goodness in her that disallowed her to see when people she loved where failing.

He prided himself on being one of those people. Maybe that's why he was so nervous to ask her this. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," Marcus said awkwardly as the food came. "I know you were expecting a wonderful date and-"

Belle looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Marc? I loved the time we spent when I was younger and at your shop, and I love the time now that we're spending with me at your arm." She smiled at him brightly. "You worry too much, love." She diagnosed him, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"Oh, I'm very worried." Marcus agreed, smirking at her little 'o' of surprise. "Would you like to know why, darling?" Belle nodded mutely, smiling softly at him. "Tell me what's bothering you." She requested at his pause.

"I've been wondering all night how to do  _this…_ " He struggled to get down on one knee. He tried to ignore her gasp of surprise, but when he looked up to see her eyes, wide with surprise and full of tears, he paused.

"Belle, I love you." Marcus began. "Five years ago, I could give you ten thousand reasons why I should not be the one to hold your heart, and why I shouldn't be doing this. But today, standing here in front of you? I can't think of a single one. Sweetheart, you make my heart beat faster, and you have no idea what kind of positive affect you've made on our son." he continued. "So what I guess I'm getting at is… You make me a better person, Belle, and I want you to do that for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Belle very slowly put her hands on either of his shoulders, and his body froze as he waited for her answer. Instead of something said, she crashed her lips down on his. "Yes." She whispered against his lips. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Marcus's arms slowly came up to wrap around her as the two lovers were lost in the joy of the moment. Unbeknownst to them the man that followed them in the restaurant was taking pictures. He had the whole moment photographed. The pictures where his gold mine. His boss would be happy he got the money shot. Not so happy about the engagement but hell you can't please all.

Marcus Gold and Belle French both stood from their spot on the floor and the restaurant patrons let out little claps as Marcus put the ring on his fiance's finger. A gold ring with five jewels. On the outside were two chocolate jewels and in between the chocolate were two diamonds. The center of the ring had a blue sapphire. The ring was breathtaking. The stalker took the picture of the ring placement and the kiss that followed it. He was going to be rich after this.

After the couple were done kissing and being all cotton candy lovey dovey and accepted the congratulations of some random people they settled down and started to eat their dinner and then dessert. Once they were done eating their waitress came over to them and told them that their meal was on the house. The couple left the restaurant but couldn't keep their hands off of one another. They made it to the limo where their driver was waiting.

"I love you, Belle. So fucking much." Marcus's hands went to the back of Belle's dress starting to unzip it. He pushed it off her shoulder and trailed open mouthed kissed down her neck, across her shoulder blade.

"Marcus." Belle moaned as her fiance grew bolder in his actions. Belle was sprawled across his lap. Her dress bunched up under her chest. She arched her back giving Marcus more advantage to pleasure her. Marcus brought his hand to her back where her bra was clasped shut. "M-marcus. W-w-wait. Wait." Heeding his love's command he stopped what he was doing, locking his eyes with his loves cerulean ones. Belle leant her forehead down against his.

"What is it my, love?" Marcus brought his hands up, cupping them to her cheeks.

"We can't do this in the limo… Idon'twanttobeheardbyanyonebutyou." Belle rushed the last part but Marcus understood her.

"Of course, darling. As much as I want you right now, I don't want to make you uncomfortable and plus. I want to be the only one to hear and see you when you come undone, my love." Marcus pulled back and helped Belle with fixing her dress. Marcus gave her a peck on the nose.

"You're so sweet. You're too good to me." Belle snuggled up against Marcus. He wrapped his arms around her and met her in a slow kiss.

"You make me want to be a better person. You and Bae." Belle and Marcus held the other in content.

"Marcus?" Belle questioned her lover turned fiance.

"Yes?"

"Would it be wrong to have Baedan stay the night with Eric and Ariel? You know. Just for tonight." Belle asked shyly.

"No." Marcus chuckled. "I was going to suggest it as well. I want you all to myself all alone for tonight. I want you to come undone and to not hold back. I want you to scream my name with pleasure as you come for me." Marcus whispered in her ear. His scottish brogue made it hard for her not to jump him and screw here reasonings right now in the limo. Thankfully the limo came to a stop and the couple were home. Belle stumbled out feeling week in the knees from her love's words. "Careful, darling." Marcus helped right her up. They entered the house where they found Ariel and Bae watching one of the Lilo and Stitch movies.

"Papa, Mama! You're home." Baedan exclaimed from his spot on the couch. He jumped off running to his parents. Belle bent down and captured him in her arms. Standing with him in her arms.

"Why yes, we are my boy. Did you have fun with Ariel?" Belle questioned as Marcus went over to Ariel to discuss Baedan staying with her and Eric for the night and part of the next day.

"Oh yes, mama! Ariel and I played hide and peek, superhero and lots of other games then we watched cartoons. It was fun." The boy giggled as Belle started to tickle him.

"Hey, Baedan." Marcus said walking over to his little family. Ruffling Bae's hair. "How would you feel like staying the night with Ariel and Eric?" Baedan's eyes grew large.

"Really!? Papa? Really?" He asked enthused with his father's question. He looked over to Ariel who was grinning. He was going to marry her when he got older. They'd have lots of babies.

"Yes, Bae." The boy squealed and jumped out of Belle's arms running up the stairs to his room to pack a bag.

* * *

"Well. It looks like we have the house alone my heart." Marcus said once Ariel, Baedan and Sassy were gone. The young tyke convinced the redhead to take let him bring his kitty that he got from Mr. Dove and Mrs. Mal.

"Oh yes." Giggling Belle brought her hands up to Marcus's suit jacket. She unbuttoned the jacket pushing it off of him and getting rid of the rest of his top clothes. He stood in nothing but his pants and shoes holding his cane.

"I think you'd be more comfortable on a bed, love." Marcus commented slyly, pulling her closer to him.

"I think you're right." Belle agreed instantly, kissing his neck deliberately as they made their way to the bedroom, stopping periodically for kisses.

Belle fell back against the bed as Marcus fell beside her, careful of his knee and his love. He wouldn't hurt her, not even in jest.

Belle straddled him, looking down at him with such love and trust that it made his eyes almost fill with tears. He stopped in time, bringing her down for a sweet kiss.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him up into a sitting position as they kissed again. He could kiss his Belle for hours, but that wasn't what she had in mind.

She trailed her mouth down to his neck, where she bit and nipped until he had a purpleish bruise that stood for her claim. She moaned into his mouth as he claimed hers again.

Marcus and Belle were still clothed, and Belle set to remedying that immediately. She had him slip off her dress, and he moaned at the sight of her, as if it was his first time. She loved that about him, that he treated her so well.

She smiled, and pushed off his coat. "You wear altogether too many layers," she mumbled against his neck as she rubbed against him for friction.

"I'll start wearing less if you do." Marcus chuckled, pulling her closer as he flipped them so that he was on top. He nuzzled her breasts as he undid her bra clasp, her permission granted. "I love you so much, Belle." he whispered.

"I love you too- ohhh - Marcus." she groaned, her hips bucking up against his. "Take me," she begged. Heeding his lady's command he took her and the two were lost in the pleasure of one another.

Later that night as they lay in bed tangled amongst the sheets. Marcus nuzzled his fiance's neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Belle giggled, wrapping her arms around his back and snuggling against him.

Outside in the forest below a figure lent against the tree watching Belle and Marcus in their intimate moment. A moment that was supposed to be private but the curtains were open and well the figure. Well the figure saw everything and was not a happy camper. The figure only came to make sure everything was going alright and that everything was perfect but it was not. Marcus's betrayal would not go unpunished. Leaving the spot against the tree the person left. It seemed that  _they_ would be staying in Storybrooke for awhile.

* * *

_**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Belle in Love. Be on the look out for a Halloween One-Shot that'll go with this fic. We plan to post it on Halloween Night.** _

_**Also anytime when Moe show's up be warned because he's crazy and it's bound to be a trigger.** _

_**If you have problems with the age difference between Marcus and Belle then please do stop reading and just don't comment. Need we remind everyone that in the show Rumplestiltskin is 300+ years old and Belle is centuries younger than he. If you have a problem with their age and continue to do so than keep it to yourself.** _

_**We are admins over on facebook of a rumbelle group called: Rumbelle For The Win** _

_**Who do you think was watching Ariel and Baedan? Who do you think was watching Marcus and Belle? Where did Colette go? What would you like to see happening in this story?** _

_**We have a facebook page. Find us. Emilia Pond Williams. If you can't find us with our shared penname comment and we'll link you.** _

_**Next time be on the look out for some cutesy fluff.** _

_**Let us know what you know think.** _

_**~Kortzie and Kindle** _


	12. Hide and Seek

 

_ Belle in Love: Hide and Seek _

  
  


A sleepy smile curled her lips as the last vestiges of sleep left her, the soft lips of her lover trailing tenderly along her arm, inching ever higher until he could nuzzle against her rapidly beating pulse.

 

She made a little purring noise in the back of her throat as fire erupted in her veins, the familiar heat which always burned so brightly between them, coalescing into a brilliant flame.  She smoothed her hands over the taut muscles of his back, arching her neck to provide better access for his sweet ministrations.  He smiled against her rosebud mouth as his lips finally claimed hers in a searing kiss.

 

Belle wrapped her legs about his waist, her heels digging into his arse as she arched up into his touch, pressing closer, needing to feel the sweet warmth of his skin where it met hers.  she moaned softly as his hand ghosted along her side, pausing for just a moment to squeeze her hip before slipping between them.  He cupped her sex, stroking over her velvety folds.   “All for me, dear heart?  So wet, so hot, all for me?”

“Yes, Marcus. Oh yes!” Belle moaned out, her eyes half lidded from the immeasurable amount of pleasure that was surging through her veins. She closed her eyes and arched her back as he entered a digit into her warm and welcoming heat, his thumb finding the pearl buried above her entrance.  Marcus slowly stroked her, he could feel the tightening of Belle’s hands on his back, her nails digging in. The continuing stroke of Marcus’s talented fingers within her had Belle beginning to see stars. She felt like something was building up and she knew all too well what was coming. As she crested the wave of pleasure and was sent spiraling off into a chasm of bliss, she arched off the bed and screamed out her fiance's name. Coming down from her high she looked up at her love’s smirking face. Marcus settled above her, his arms resting on either side of her face as he met Belle in a short and sweet kiss.

 

Walking in the kitchen combing her fingers through her still wet hair Belle saw Marcus packing stuff in a picnic basket. Walking behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. Marcus turned around in her arms and leant his head on hers. The couple stayed where they were in contentment. Belle snuggled closer in his arms burying her head against his neck.

 

“I love you, Marcus. I love how you make me feel safe.” Marcus pulled back trying not to let the tears fall, he gave Belle an emotional smile bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. They met in a kiss, crushed together nothing could get between them.

 

“Oh, Belle. I love you, too sweetheart.” Pulling away Marcus gave her a peck on her nose and then her forehead.

 

“Sooo. What are we going to do today. With it just us, alone. No Bae. No one to interfere. Us, just by ourselves. We can do anything.” Belle started to unbutton his shirt leaving little kisses on his chest. Marcus groaned but brought his hands up, stopping her.

 

“As much as I would love nothing more than to have you screaming my name as I give you pleasure beyond your imagination and make your mind explode with nothing but me surrounding you. I do have a plan today. A date of sorts. We can go to the cabin, have a date, just the two of us. A picnic in the forest and whatever we do after the picnic, we ll we’ll have to see.” Belle giggled as Marcus pulled her against him, nibbling her neck.

 

“Marcus, that sounds lovely.” Belle said, smiling up at him. Marcus grinned back down at her, kissing her lips once more before he finally pulled away. “Then let’s go.” he smiled. The two went off towards the car, Belle carrying the picnic basket. 

 

They made short work of bringing everything to the car, with Belle’s nimble movements, and Marcus’ surprising strength. On the way to the cabin, the couple made conversation. Mostly, it was innuendos with the occasional rebuffal. Marcus flirting and Belle laughing at him.

 

Once they made it to the cabin, the date truly began. Marcus did his part in setting up, laying down the blanket, as Belle unpacked the picnic basket. Marcus sat down, trying to rest his injured leg, and Belle finished up the preparations.

 

Once everything was set up, Belle plopped down in between his spread legs, and leaned herself against his chest. “Thank you, Marc.” She whispered with a smile, kissing his chin. “What for?” Marcus asked, amused, even as he kissed her head. 

 

“For the date, and for everything. You know, you just… You make me feel special, Marcus.” She admitted, blushing a little. “Well, good.” Marcus said, a little flustered. “You  _ are  _ special, Belle.” he murmured gently.

 

Belle reached around and kissed him at that, smiling against his mouth. “Let’s play hide and seek.” she declared after they finished eating.   
  


Belle was hiding behind a big oak tree waiting for Marcus to find her when she heard rustling behind her.  “Gotcha,” Marcus grabbed her waist, as Belle screamed in surprise. “Marc, you scared me!” She laughed, hand on her heart.

 

“I’m sorry love, forgive me?” he placed multiple kisses on her shoulder, stroking her hip. “Hmm, maybe.” she giggled and leaned against him gently. She didn’t want him to fall.

 

“Forgive me,” Marcus repeated, and Belle smiled to herself, without looking at him. She raised her hands up to hold his head right where it was, then she turned around slowly. “I love you,” she whispered, right before kissing him again.

 

“But do you forgive me?” Marcus teased as she pulled away. Belle rolled her eyes, smacking his chest affectionately. “Of course I do.” She whispered. “I’d forgive you anything.” she admitted.

 

“Yes,” Marcus agreed. “I can tell you’re serious.” she looked down shyly at his words. “I don’t know,” she began in a teasing voice. “I don’t think I’ll forgive you if you push me away again.” She sighed.

 

“Which is why I won’t, not ever.” Marcus said quickly, his arms tightening around her waist. “You’re a grown woman … and I should have realised that you wouldn’t joke about your feelings way sooner than I did.” she sighed again. Leaning into her fiance’s chest, she looked up at him. “We aren’t going to do this again, right?” she worried. “Fight?”

 

“I hope not. Not now, at least. It’d ruin our lovely date.” Marcus said, easing himself to the earthy ground and she followed suit, sitting beside him.

 

Belle nodded in agreement, quiet for a few moments. Long enough for Marcus to begin to worry. Then she spoke: “I love you Marcus, and I can’t wait to marry you.” The words were enough to ease his mind, and chase all thoughts of a fight from his head.

 

“I love you too, darling Belle.” he told her, taking her hands earnestly. He dipped his head down, kissing each of her fingers until she was a giggling mess. “I’m going to make you the happiest woman alive, if it kills me.” Marcus said quietly.

 

“You already do.” Belle tugged their hands until his face was inches from hers. “I’m gonna make you the happiest man,” she whispered.

 

“You already do,” Marcus repeated her words. The two met in a kiss. “I’m so very lucky,” Belle smilingly said. 

 

“I’m luckier,” Marcus challenged her. Belle pushed herself against his chest, arching shamelessly into him. “I’m luckier,” she argued. “You’re pressed so sweetly against me,” Marcus gripped her waist, “And you think I’m not the luckier one?”

 

Belle giggled. “You can win … this round. But only because you’re sweet-talking me,” she warned, laughing as she kissed him his prize.

 

Not even ten feet away from Marcus and Belle a woman stalked them, her piercing grey eyes taking in every movement of the two. The way the couples clothes came off and how their bodies joined in one, the rhythm of their pleasure, the moans and the sighs they gave. Trying not to growl and give herself up she covered her mouth and slowly backed up and out of site. When she was out of hearing distance she turned around and fled back to her car. 

 

Getting in she drove back to her destination and upon arrival she was met by the stare of her lover. He pulled her to him by her hair and the two roughly kissed. The clothes getting torn off as they roughly became one. She was grateful for his rough ministrations because after watching Belle and marcus fucking she had become aroused and needed fucked badly and her man was the one to give it to her.

 

Belle, strewn across Marcus’ body, yawned a little. “That was lovely,” she whispered with a little giggle. “I almost would think you’d planned it to end this way.” she teased him.

 

“Me? No way.” Marcus protested, his brown eyes sparkling in amusement.  Belle lifted up looking at Marcus, his hand reached up and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. “I love you so very much.”

 

“Mmm, you will have no denial from me. You’ve more than proven that to me.” Belle cuddled against Marcus. Watching the birds fly overhead and the occasional gust of wind blow by them.

Marcus stroked his hands up and down Belle’s back, breathing in the floral scent of his true love. He couldn’t believe he had the right to call her his and that she accepted his proposal of marriage. It just didn’t seem real, but it was, it was so very real. Leaning down he planted a kiss to her nose and then her forehead. The couple just lay on the blanket of the forest floor. Watching everything. Content in the quiet.

 

“Marcus?” Belle questioned after awhile of just basking in the comfort of the other.

 

“Yes?” Marcus turned his head to face Belle. Azure eyes locked onto chocolate ones. Belle brought her hands up to cup his cheeks and leant her forehead against his.

 

“I was just wondering. This may be silly but I kind of want to know and stuff.” belle said really fast, her heart beating really fast. Sitting up marcus pulled her in his lap.

 

“Sweetheart. Calm down. What is it? There’s nothing you can say that’s going to upset me.”

 

Breathing in and out slowly Belle looked at him. “C-c-can we try to have a baby?” Glancing to look over his shoulder belle kept her eyes focused on the birds flying by. She couldn’t bare to look at the eyes of her fiance. 

 

“Oh, Belle.” Marcus said in a steady voice, a voice that was starting to break. “A baby? You’d want to have a baby with a monster like me?”

 

“You’re not a monster, Marcus. And yes. I’d want to have a baby with you. I would love nothing more than to be carrying your child. We have Bae but I also want to experience being pregnant, having you there and everyone knowing who’s child I carry. I want your baby. I want apart of you. Something that you and me created together. Something that we created together out of our love for one another.” Belle started to tear up as Marcus pulled her to him and they met in a sloppy and wet kiss.

 

“Oh, Belle. A baby. Yes. Let’s try.” Pulling back the two of them were teary eyed but smiling.

 

“You mean it? We could try? As in right now?” 

 

“Yes, Belle. Let’s.” The two met in a kiss. Marcus pushing Belle down on the blanket as he hovered over her, leaving nips on her neck, loving the feel of her arching beneath him. “I love you, Belle. So fucking much.”

 

Belle moaned, pressing herself into him. “I love you too,” she gasped out. The two met in a heated kiss once more. They needed each other, and Belle was calling out “Yes,” and “Faster!” and reminding him that she wouldn’t break, when they heard a noise. It sounded strangled and alarmed. “Fuck,” Belle muttered, getting up and struggling to cover herself.  Turning around the couple looked at what interrupted them and Belle gasped in shock.

“Mother?”

 

A/N: Enjoy this newest chapter of belle in Love. We’re sorry for the late update, but life got in the way. Here’s the new chapter. Hopefully soon we’ll get back on our weekly updating schedule. What did you think of the chapter so far? Now that Colette has been found do you think something will be done about Moe? Or will he get rid of it like he does everything else?

  
  
  
  



End file.
